Mulder Gets the Blues
by mommieburger
Summary: Mulder stops coming into work and Scully, Skinner and The Lone Gunmen go in search of him. A remake from 'Triangle' shows new and interesting details. Smut—but not with whom you think… (and later with whom you think…) There is a Part 1 and a Part 2. The universe is altered and we can blame WWII.
1. Chapter 1

Mulder gets the Blues

Summary: Mulder stops coming into work and Scully, Skinner and The Lone Gunmen go in search of him. A remake from 'Triangle' shows new and interesting details. Lots of Smut—but not with whom you think… (and later with whom you think…) There is a Part 1 and a Part 2. The universe is altered and we can blame WWII.

P.S. This is a story. Not a fluff. It has a plot. Also, there are some gaps and inaccuracies that avid (rabid) fans of the series will note, but my advice is to throw that out the window and take everything at face value and enjoy the ride!

Act I – Out of the Blue

 _Dear Scully,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be gone. Don't bother to look for me, just realize that it has been an honor to be your partner these last 7 years and you are still the only one I trust. I left a box of things in my apartment that I would like you to have and sent the Lone Gunmen the key to take the rest. I'm paid up for the next 6 months, so you don't have to rush._

 _If you want to continue working on the X-Files, see if Mark Walker is willing to partner with you. After you posed as a stripper, I'm sure he would leap at the chance. Maybe now, you can finally get that normal life you've always wanted. I hope so—you deserve that and I've taken too much from you already._

 _I'm sure you are asking why I would end our partnership so abruptly, but I couldn't look you in the eye and do this. Besides, you wouldn't understand and try to stop me. I just can't go on this way anymore. I've waited too late and let opportunities pass. There are things that I want and I finally accepted that I will never get them. My hope lies in another time and place. Maybe there, I will find it._

 _M_

A.D. Walter Skinner looked up at a grief-stricken Dana Scully. "When and where did you find this?"

"It was on my desk this morning. Skinner, I just saw Mulder last night! David and I ran into him outside of a restaurant. We had just finished dinner, he was walking by and he seemed fine. We talked for a few minutes and then went our separate ways. I don't understand what happened."

"Who is David?"

"A man I met a month ago. We've been dating off and on lately."

"Did Mulder know about David before last night?"

Scully crinkled her brow. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do…"

"We need to find him." Skinner stood up abruptly. "Think, Agent Scully. Where would he have gone? Do you have any idea what he is planning to do?"

"I don't know! I was hoping that the Bureau could file a missing person's report, send out some agents and track him down! That's what we do—right?" Scully followed her superior out of his office and down the hall. Skinner pushed the elevator button for the basement.

"It would be better if we found him first. If we managed to talk him out of whatever he is doing and bring him back, if the Bureau finds out about this mental break, they will take him off active duty or stick him at a desk job. He will lose the X-Files permanently. I need you to think."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder swung his backpack over his shoulder as he disembarked from the plane. He already missed Scully, but if he could get this to work—maybe he will find his way back to her again. The palm trees swayed in the breeze a little more harshly than usual because there was a tropical storm several miles out. Mulder knew there was a high probability that this stunt will result in his death, but he had to try. Both ways, he would be put out of his misery and Scully would be free to have the life that she wanted.

If Scully knew that he had placed a listening device in her bag for her date with David, she would have killed him. At the least, it would have damaged their friendship to the point that he would have to try something like this anyway. However, he had to know how serious it was getting.

He didn't blame her for dating the guy. David was smart, handsome and a surgeon to boot. His thick dark hair was cut conservatively—unlike Mulder's mop that had an unruly lock that kept flopping in his face at the most inopportune time. It was obvious that the man had fallen hard for his partner and what he heard in that restaurant proved it.

Mulder's first clue that he had lost Scully had been the frequent flowers and gifts that kept arriving at the office. It irritated him that David sent them there rather than to her apartment, but after their first meeting, he recognized Mulder as a threat and wanted to rub the agent's face rub in the fact that _*he*_ was dating her and not him.

The second clue was the lunchtime visits and rides to and from work. He was sure she was sleeping with the usurper and it was like a firecracker in his gut. Finally, last night David asked her to marry him. She didn't give an answer, but Mulder knew what it would be. Scully would be angry that he ran away like this, but it was for the best. After the shock of his disappearance wore off, she would marry the twit and live happily ever after.

The arrangements he made were simple, but with the tropical storm so close, the captain may have changed his mind. Mulder left his credit cards behind except for one. He didn't have enough ready cash to pull this off. Even though his parents left him a rich man, most of his wealth was tied up in real estate, stocks, gold bullion and the like. Liquidating that stuff would take time and raise eyebrows. If he didn't succeed, Scully would inherit most of his estate. After a generous bequeath to the Lone Gunmen, the rest was hers. She probably didn't need it though. Surgeon boy surely made enough money. Still, he couldn't think of anyone more deserving of the good life than her.

Mulder approached the marina. "Hey! Is Captain Blake here?"

A salty looking man wiped his hands and walked closer. He was thin, dark skinned and definitely wary. "Who's askin'?" His face wore a sneer.

Mulder decided to play it cool. "My name is Mulder. I have business with the Captain. He is expecting me."

Wary Eye spat on the ground and walked back to a series of small ships. He hopped onto one and disappeared. A minute later he reappeared followed by a wizened, deeply tanned man with white hair and beard. Despite his scraggly appearance, his blue eyes were quite sharp and aware.

"You're Mulder?"

"Yeah. Are you Blake?" The man nodded. Mulder looked him over. "When did you want to leave?"

Blake chewed on the toothpick dangling from his mouth. "There's a storm brewing."

"I know."

"That means that I can't take you the whole way."

"I paid for passage…" Mulder started to object, but the man held up a hand.

"I'm not going to let some stupid Yank get me killed for a ghost story. You give me $500 and I'll take you as far as I can and set you off. Call it a deposit for the rowboat." Blake chuckled and smiled cruelly. "Or you can call the whole thing off. I keep the reservation money—of course."

Mulder was frustrated. "I told you I needed to be there at a specific time!" Blake continued to snicker and Mulder wanted to punch him. "Fine." Mulder pulled out the last of his money. He had taken it off his credit card and if that storm hits, it won't matter anyway. He might survive in one of these larger boats, but not a rowboat. He was committing suicide for a hope and a prayer.

XXXXXXXX

Skinner and Scully searched the office for clues and found only a few started versions of the note he left crumpled in the wastebasket.

"I can't believe he did this! Mulder is always ditching me, but _*this*_ is the ultimate ditch. It sounds like he is going to kill himself!"

"He might be planning to do just that." Skinner's dispassionate voice caused Scully to stop pacing.

"What?"

"You and David." Skinner stopped looking and stared at her. "Didn't you find it odd to run into Mulder outside of the same restaurant where you were having dinner?"

Scully stammered. "I didn't consider…"

"What were you and this David talking about last night?"

She looked at the ground. "I'd rather not say."

Skinner walked to her and held her arms gently. "Let me guess. It was starting to get serious between you two." The shocked look on Scully's face spoke volumes. "Tell me. What happened, Dana?"

The use of her first name must have broken a dam. Scully looked embarrassed, but she answered. "David asked me to marry him."

The A.D. leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Did you accept?"

"No!" Scully shook her head vehemently. "I…I told him I wanted to think about it."

"Shit." Skinner released her. "Call those trolls that Mulder sometimes uses. The…Lone—whatever."

"The Lone Gunmen?"

"Yeah. We need to find Mulder— _*now*_."

Scully dialed the number and when it was picked up, Skinner hit the speaker button. _"Hello?"_

"Frohike?" Scully spoke into the phone's internal microphone. "This is Dana Scully."

 _"Ah! Danalicious! How goes my favorite G-woman?"_ Skinner watched as Scully rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling about Mulder. He's missing and we need your help to find him."

 _"We?"_

"It's Walter Skinner." The A.D.'s voice boomed into the mike. "Mulder left a cryptic note that said he was abandoning the X-Files, leaving his apartment and not coming back. We are worried that he may do something drastic. He said he sent you a letter with a key. Did you get that yet?"

There was silence on the line for a few beats. _"He's gone?"_

"Yes." Skinner was trying to be patient. "Every minute counts, can you track him down? Credit Cards, plane tickets, car rentals—something."

Frohike sounded dazed. _"He did it. I didn't think he would…"_

Scully broke in. "What did he do, Frohike? Do you know where he went?"

 _"Not exactly where, only that he has been miserable lately. Some of the things he said…"_ There was a pause. _"He was having dark thoughts."_

"What kind of thoughts?" Scully stared at Skinner in fear.

 _"He had some silly idea that he lost you, Scully. We know you. You would never leave him."_

Scully's hand flew to her mouth. "Mulder knows about David's proposal."

 _"That man proposed to you, Dana? Mulder's been getting worse ever since you started seeing him. Hearing that would have been enough to send Mulder over the edge."_ Frohike was starting to panic. _"Ok. I'm going to run a search. I'll get the guys on it—don't worry—we'll find him."_

"I just hope we aren't too late." Skinner was grim.

XXXXXXXXX

Captain William Blake wasn't much of a conversationalist. Mulder sat quietly as a good passenger, but his trepidation grew. Not only did the sailor carry the same name as the man who tried illustrating ' _Dante's Divine Comedy'_ , the boat was named _The Inferno_.

In Dante's journey, he had to pass through hell and purgatory to get to heaven and the novel describes the visions he saw. Blake, the 19th century artist, brought some of the horrific sights to visual life in the three layers, the Inferno, the Purgatorio and the Paradiso—then died, in pain and penniless in the attempt. While Blake's work went unfinished, Mulder was determined to see his plan through—even if he had to walk into hell to do it.

The boat slowed as the waters violently shoved the craft, rocking it side to side. The Captain yelled over his shoulder. "I can't take you much further. I have to be able to get back before that tropical storm hits. Are you sure you want to do this? I'll take you back—no charge."

Mulder grabbed his things. "I'm close enough. Just lower the rowboat." Blake looked strangely at him, but did as he was told and when it was ready, Mulder started to descend.

The Captain grabbed his arm. "Look, son," he said kindly. "I know what it's like to lose a woman." Mulder tried to open his mouth, but the sailor put up a hand. "It's written all over you, kid. I didn't really think you go through with this so I strung you along, but you will die out there if you leave. Come on back with me and we'll go have a pint and you can tell me all about it."

Mulder gently removed the man's hand. While he was sure Blake was sincere, he didn't understand. He didn't lose 'a woman', he lost Scully. She was the only one for him and he waited too late to tell her that. Now, he had to try for the only other woman he could trust and she was out there in the fog—at least he hoped she was. If not, it wouldn't really matter.

"Thank you, but this is what I want." Mulder climbed into the boat and Blake threw down a lifejacket and a radio.

"If you change your mind, I'll be able to pick you up for the next 20 minutes. After that, I'll be too far away. Good Luck, son."

Mulder started to row toward the GPS coordinates where he last found _Queen Anne_ , the ghost ship. Mulder had kept track of when the ship was scheduled to appear. According to legend, The _Queen Anne_ comes out of the fog once a year for 3 hours at the exact location where she disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle in 1939.

He knew he was early and the waves were getting choppy, but if he was right, he would get to see _*her*_ again. That special _*her*_ was a Scully doppelganger that worked for the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), the precursor to the CIA. After his close call when he first ran into the luxury liner, Mulder researched the Scully look alike and found there _*was*_ an American OSS agent, Mary Buckley, who was a dead ringer for his partner and she vanished along with the ship.

The event of finding the _Queen Anne_ ended up with Mulder floating face down in the water, but he was rescued by Scully and the Lone Gunmen then taken to the hospital. He told them his experiences, but no one believed them. They thought it was either due to the lack of oxygen or the hospital drugs.

The story did sound fantastic. The British ocean liner was hijacked and boarded by the Germans in order to retrieve a secret weapon. JB Spender, Jeffery Spender and Walter Skinner lookalikes were Nazis although the Skinner one turned out to be a mole and saved his life. The beautiful Mary saved him too, but because he stole a Nazi uniform, they got off on the wrong foot. Even so, when a stranger told her to turn the ship around to take them back to their time, she believed him—just like Scully would.

He still remembered that kiss, and the punch that went with it. That woman was Scully in a different life, he was sure of it and Mulder wanted to spend that time with her and face whatever would come. He was going to board _Queen Anne_ and when the ship vanished again, he would go with it. Sadly, he would never see his modern day Scully again, but this was his last chance at happiness with the woman he loved.

The wind picked up unexpectedly and started to toss the boat with fury. For a second, Mulder considered calling Captain Blake, but it should be here any minute—if he survived that long as the boat was taking on water at an alarming rate. Mulder donned his lifejacket and held on. When the rain began to fall, the wind whipped it so furiously that it felt like bee stings on his hands and face.

Mulder cried out as a massive gust blew and the resulting wave upended his boat. The lifejacket kept his head above the water, but the waves were crashing into his face and smothering him. He realized that this probably was the end and the _Queen Anne_ hadn't come. Wave after wave covered his head until he knew only blackness.

NOTE: Yes, I know that the OSS was created in 1941 and the ship sank in 1939. It's okay—have a cookie and some warm milk. :)

Other Notes: If you have read Deep Red, Mark Walker was Mulder's temporary partner and was shooed off in favor of the all important MSR. In that story, Mulder and Scully are still together BUT in the reference below assume MSR is still UST. It's not important to the story anyway, but I didn't want to give a false impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Act II – Peacock Blue

"I can't believe he is back here."

"Why did you bother fishing him out?"

"I couldn't let him die, Claude. You saved his life once too."

"What does he want? He is an American—like you."

"That sounds like an accusation."

"Maybe it is, Mary."

"I thought…Shh! He's waking."

Mulder heard the hushed conversation as if it was through a tunnel. He blinked open his eyes and sucked in a breath. One, he was amazed that he was breathing—he thought he had drowned. Two, the eyes that stared back at him were the most perfect shade of blue—peacock blue—Scully's eyes.

"Scully?"

The woman pulled away. "You have called me that before. I am _*not*_ a 'Scully'." The woman wearing the blue, sparkling dress that hugged every curve, stepped away. A stern, but familiar face swam into view. It was Nazi Skinner.

"What are you doing here?!" He bellowed.

Mulder had to get used to Skinner talking like a German. "I was trying to find you."

"Why?"

Skinner's accent was annoying, but the man was supposed to be a double agent—he had to play the part. Mulder was honest. "I wanted to see _*her*_ again…Mary…Mary Buckley."

The SpyScully pushed the large man aside. "How do you know my name? You didn't before!"

Mulder coughed for a few seconds. "I did some research after the last time. You are Mary Buckley, the OSS agent that disappeared with the _Queen Anne_ in 1939."

"What?!" The woman reared back. "Disappeared? You are making no sense." She turned to the Nazi Skinner. "Claude, you were right. We should have left him to die."

Nazi Skinner/Claude touched Mary's arm. The familiarity of the touch wasn't lost on Mulder. Something wasn't right here. Mulder decided to go for broke. He wasn't acquainted with the 1930-40s culture and that would be obvious soon. If he couldn't make them believe that he came from a different time, they would assume he was a spy and shoot him. Hell, if he was an underground WWII agent, he would shoot him too.

"Wait." Claude spoke quietly. He turned to Mulder. "What else do you know of us?"

Mulder sat up, feeling much better. It was apparent that he managed to get fished out of the water and onto the ghost ship. SpyScully/MaryBuckley was here and the doppleganger of Skinner too. That meant the rest of the characters were here. The first part in his plan was accomplished.

"What do you intend to do with me?"

Claude rose to his full height. Mulder had to admit with the Nazi uniform, it was intimidating. "We think you are an American spy working for the Germans. What do you have to say that would dissuade us from that assessment?"

"Nothing. You saw what I came in with. I assumed you have searched my backpack. What do you want me to say? I'm not a spy for anyone. I just wanted to find the _Queen Anne_." He turned to the woman. "I wanted to find you…Mary Buckley."

"Why?" Mary looked fierce.

"Because…you were my last chance."

"At what?"

"Love."

Her eyes grew wide. "I hit you after you tried to kiss me."

"I _*did*_ kiss you and yes, you gave me a black eye. But, you trusted me. You helped me. You can't deny that there is something between us."

Claude's face whipped toward the smaller woman. "Mary?..."

"This man is delusional. He nearly drowned. Pay him no mind." She wiped an imaginary fuzz off her formal dress. "Mr…?"

"Mulder."

"Mr. Mulder, as you are aware from before, the Nazis attempted to commandeer this vessel. We have stopped them. You are also aware that this man," she indicated Claude, "is an Allied mole. We cannot have you unconfined on this ship or put you with the other prisoners. Until you show that you are not a violent threat, you will remain here under guard. Do not attempt to leave or we will have you shot. When we dock, I will have the British authorities take custody of you and you can tell your story to them."

"You aren't going to dock at _*any*_ port. I found you a year later—in this same location. You are trapped in time and soon you will wait another year. It has been 6 decades already. WWII is over and the Allies won. Don't you want to break free?"

Both Claude and Mary froze and then looked at each other. Mulder could see them trying to fit the pieces together. Claude spoke. "You will wait here." He took Mary's arm, not too gently, and left the room with her unwilling body in tow.

XXXXXXXX

"I found a breadcrumb!" Frohike was proud and waved his hands. Langley and Byers gathered around. "Mulder's credit card was last used in Key West, Florida to withdraw $600 in cash."

Langley was unsure. "Why would Mulder be in Key West? I thought Mulder hated Florida."

"He hates the humidity, not the state." Byers crowded around the two. "Do you have the note that Dana found?" They handed it to him and he read it again. "I think the key to this thing is some of his last words." He pointed at the page. "Mulder said, 'another time and place'. Don't you get it?"

Frohike shook his head, but Langley caught on. "That ghost ship! The one he thinks had another Scully on it! You don't think…?"

"We are talking Mulder here." Byers was being honest. "He believes six impossible things before breakfast. If he thinks that he has lost the real Scully, he is going to find the other 'Scully'." The Gunmen stared at him. "Wouldn't you?"

"I would try to get the real Scully back." Frohike was unsure of Byers' point.

The straight-laced geek sighed. "Mulder thinks he has already lost her. That…David…proposed last night. We all know Dana's dream is a normal life with children and a white picket fence. Mulder can't give that to her and so in an insane Quixotic way, he is granting her wish. He's left her and now he is in pursuit of the only other woman he could ever love."

"But that isn't the real Dana Scully," Langley said still baffled. " _*IF*_ she even exists, the woman on that ship is a different person—no matter what she looks like."

"I know that," Byers explained, "but Mulder is too grief-stricken to understand. He thinks he has another chance at Dana through the _Queen Anne_. We have to tell Skinner and Dana that he is headed into the Bermuda Triangle. We need to rescue him yet again."

XXXXXXXX

"You are hurting my arm! Let me go, Claude." Mary was being almost dragged into her room. Once inside Captain Claudius Graber spun her around and pulled her hard against him.

"That man kissed you."

"I also hit him, Claude."

She was starting to be afraid. Mary had met the Nazi several years ago during the rise of the Third Reich. Her mission was to convince him to spy for the OSS and she accomplished that, but it took a large incentive. Mary was his mistress in Germany for a year. She had no complaints with his work as an agent, but the man was cruel in his methods and in bed. When the OSS finally extracted her, she was glad to get away from him. Seeing him again on the _Queen Anne_ was a shock.

He started to unzip her dress and Mary struggled, but she should have known it would be useless. Finally, in frustration, he tore the fabric and pushed her roughly on the bed. She wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face as he unbuttoned his uniform.

"I missed this, Mary. You and I. We had a lot of fun in Berlin. I had a feeling that you might be here, that's why I volunteered to come along." He removed his coat and shirt.

Mary hadn't moved. She wasn't going to help him—it never mattered anyway. Looking at his broad, muscled chest brought back lots of memories. She also knew what was under the rest of that outfit. He was a big man—everywhere—and her small size made it all the more painful. Claude enjoyed hearing her cry out and would hurt her until she did.

"Take off your dress," He commanded. Mary shook her head. "Very well, I'll take it off for you." Claude rushed her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head. "I so enjoyed our little games." More fabric tore and soon her favorite blue dress was in tatters. Her undergarments weren't far behind and she was naked to him.

The Nazi mole stood back up with a cruel grin as his eyes washed greedily over Mary's body. He unfastened his belt and pulled it through the loops. There was no warning as he flipped her over and lashed out with it on her pale rounded bottom. Mary cried out hoping to give him what he wanted so Claude would stop, but he kept whipping until it felt like it was on fire. Her tears stained the pillow and he stopped for a moment, but then she heard his unbutton his pants. She couldn't look, she knew what came next. Mary felt his meaty hands grab her stinging butt and raise it in the air. The bed rocked as Claude braced himself, positioned his large cock then unceremoniously thrust himself inside.

The invasion was as painful as she remembered. He was a large man. He started to move and the intense grunting seemed to have gotten louder over the last few years or maybe it was the echo off the cabin room's walls. A few times, he pulled completely out of her—rubbed his wide glans up and down her slit and then pushed back in. At least some of the pain was starting to subside as Claude found his rhythm.

When he buried himself deep and pushed in as far as he could go, Mary could feel his heavy scrotum pressed against her and his strong hands pulled her close for the maximum penetration. He was bruising her cervix, but even if Claude knew—he wouldn't care. The slapping sound of their bodies mingled with coarse roars as he took his animalistic pleasure. When she stopped screaming, he would slap her butt cheek and begin new a new round of torment so she kept it up. It wasn't hard to pretend she was in pain—she was.

When she knew him in Berlin, the man had incredible stamina and could take her several times a night. Each time came with a new kind of torture and Mary was counting on the fact that they were still in mortal danger from the U-boat for him to cut this short. It pissed her off that despite all the perils they were under, he still found time to indulge his base desires. She had no illusion that this would be the only time. Claude had a cruel and voracious appetite.

Finally, she could feel his speed increasing and the grunting get louder. Even so, he had pounded her for nearly an hour and when he shot his seed into her, she was alarmed by the pulsating of his cock as it pumped and pumped like it would never end. His hoarse cry was punctuated with a squeeze of her bottom and she cried out too. When he was finished (for now), he pulled out and a left wet trail of thick liquid. It was beginning to drip out of her already. She felt him get off the bed, wipe himself with her ruined gown and start to get dressed. Mary collapsed and refused to look at him.

"That was good, Mary. I'm glad we had this time together. I'm going to check in with the others, but I want to question the prisoner further. Come back to the room when you are dressed." Claude finished buttoning his uniform then strode out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was beginning to doubt his quest. Mary Buckley didn't behave as he thought she would. That Skinner's doppelganger was _*way*_ too familiar with the mirror image of his partner and the woman was more hostile than he remembered. Yeah, it took 3 days before the black eye healed, but that kiss was worth it. Why is the ominous feeling growing instead of easing? He found her. She is the spitting image of Scully. What's the problem?

It was an hour before Mary and Claude came back. Claude was still in his Nazi uniform, but Mary had changed into an elegant tunic with slacks underneath. Mulder got the impression that Skinner's lookalike had a lot to do with her change of clothing and he looked smug—and satisfied.

Despite Claude's change in attitude, Mary was still irritated. "There is someone to see you. She insists!" The vitriol that Mary Buckley exhibited was unexpected, right up until Dana Scully was thrown into the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Scully?" Mulder gasped as he caught his tousled partner. "How did you get here?"

"I guess the same way you did." She glanced behind at the furious woman and brushed herself off. "Mulder? Where is here and who are _*they*_? Who is that woman and why is Skinner dressed like a Nazi?"

Both Claude and Mary waited for his explanation. Mary was especially peeved as she, no doubt, figured out why Mulder kept calling her a 'Scully'. He was going to have to talk fast if he wanted to save both of their lives. "This is the ghost ship I was on over a year ago. The two behind you are Allied spies and they think that I am a German one. You showing up isn't helping."

"You're welcome, Mulder." Scully was livid. "We came here to rescue you. I see that effort was wasted as you are living out some strange fantasy with a bunch of lookalikes on this weird ship. Last time we came here, this thing was empty—now it's filled with people that look…like me and Skinner. What the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story and you don't have time to…"

"Make time." Claude stepped forward. "Why do you know a woman that looks like Mary? What is she doing on the _Queen Anne_?"

Mulder realized that he was losing control of everything. "I told you already. This ship disappeared in 1939. The current year is 1999. This woman, is named Dana Scully and she is from the same time that I am. I came on board to find Mary Buckley, but Scully has nothing to do with this. Let her go before she gets trapped here like you."

Claude laughed. "You do not dictate to me. From what I see, you both are spies and if you weren't Americans I would have shot you by now. It is obvious that this…female…was designed to resemble Mary and you were plotting to take her place. You will not succeed."

Mary Buckley put a calming hand on Claude's arm to silence him. She walked to her twin and appraised her. "Your name is 'Scully'?"

The FBI agent looked back. "Yes. Who are you?"

"As your compatriot already knows, I am Mary Buckley and I work for the OSS. I don't know why you look like me, but when I met Mr. Mulder yesterday, he thought I was you. Now I see why. You said you were here to rescue him. Tell me why he needs to be rescued."

Mulder watched as Scully decided what to tell her. She began slowly. "I don't know what 'yesterday' means for you, but Mulder tried to reach the _Queen Anne_ a year ago and we found him face down in the water—near death. He told a fantastic tale of people that resembled his friends and co-workers from some WWII era. Until now, I thought he was delusional. Now, I realize that there is another explanation. No matter what that is, neither Mulder nor I belong here. Send us off in a life boat and let us find our way back to our ship."

Mary was worried. "Your _*ship*_? There is nothing but a German U-boat out there. The fact that they think the Nazi's have commandeered this vessel, is what is keeping us alive. If they see another boat, they will blow us both out of the water!"

"We chartered a ship to take us here and the captain is threatening to leave. There is a tropical storm out there and it is getting worse."

"Who else is with you?" Claude stepped closer and leaned into Scully. "We know you were not alone. I have men looking for the others now. How many are there?"

Unfortunately, that question was answered when the door opened again and Skinner, Frohike, Langley and Byers were marched in at the point of a luger by an irate British sailor. Mulder wanted to laugh as Claude approached Skinner and looked him in the eye.

"What is this nonsense?"

Skinner stared back confusedly and then noticed Mary. His back and forth glances between the two women, was comical. "Mulder? What is going on?"

Claude grasped his hands behind his back and started to pace. "More Americans? This is quite a detailed plan. Very clever. I had no idea that the United States had the ability to create such clever doppelgangers. For what purpose, I can't even imagine—since I already work for you." He snapped to attention and faced the group. "You will all stay here until I figure out what to do with you. Come, Mary." He took her arm again and they left.

XXXXXXXXX

Once they were alone, Skinner wasted no time in confronting Mulder. They left work, took a plane and chartered this boat to save his rogue agent from trying to take a lover's leap into the Bermuda Triangle and he was sitting safe and sound on a luxury liner playing footsie with a twin of Scully. He didn't know what to think about his mirror image in the Nazi uniform and German accent. That was just downright eerie.

"Mulder? You had better start explaining." Mulder did and Skinner started rubbing his head as his headache grew. "Are you telling me that we are being held prisoner because they think we are WWII spies? Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

"You've seen it for yourself. What do you think?"

Skinner shook his head. "I don't know. We came here (at great personal expense) to find you before you did something rash. Now that we have, you are coming back with us so we can get out of this storm. I'll make sense of the rest of this later." The A.D. tried the door, but it was locked. As Skinner searched for something to pick the lock, Byers, Langley and Frohike took Mulder and Scully aside.

"Dude! This is so cool! Everything you said was true. There is another Scully and everything." Langley was having fun.

"That's not Scully." Byers looked at his friend. "Mulder, you know that—right?"

The agent was sheepish. "I'm beginning to realize that. You should have never come after me. When this ship vanishes in 2 hours, all of you are going to be trapped here."

Scully was dejected. "And what did you think would happen to _*you*_? Mulder, why?"

Skinner broke in. "Scully, do you have a hairpin or something? We need to get out of here before they come back. Ghost ship or not, that gun shoots real bullets."

Scully checked her hair, but she didn't wear hairpins. "Wait, I have a large safety pin! She turned around retrieved it. Skinner figured that it was holding up something delicate. He tried not to think of what it could be and started on the door. There was probably a guard outside and he may come in—guns blazing, but he was ready.

When the lock clicked, he motioned to the others. The sailor had taken both his and Scully's weapon so, he was hoping he could overpower the guard. When Skinner opened the door, no one was there. In fact, the entire corridor was empty. Cautiously, he stepped out and the group followed. If the ex-marine remembered correctly, they were taken towards the bow of the ship and where they boarded was closer to the stern.

"Where is everyone?" Frohike hissed. "I don't want some Nazi springing out at me."

"I don't know," Skinner replied. "Let's take the opportunity to get out of here."

The motley crew nearly tiptoed down the hall and was turning a corner when they heard loud voices coming from in front of them—they sounded angry and German. When they got closer, Mulder moved ahead.

"The ballroom is down there. I bet this is where they are holding the prisoners. Let's go the other way." They turned around, but heard someone yelling after them and saw three men in Nazi uniforms barreling down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Act III – Once in a Blue Moon

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and yanked her back the way they came. The two agents sheared off down a side corridor and there was a small closet. He pulled it open and shoved Scully inside barely closing the door on both of them before one of the men came around the corner. The guard came back jiggled the closet door, but Mulder had managed to lock it. It got so quiet that Mulder was sure the man was listening at the door to see if they made any noise, but after a few minutes, he gave up and went pounding down the corridor. They waited a little longer, then came out to an empty hallway.

"That was close, Scully. I need to get you off the ship and then I'll go back for the others." He started to pull her hand again, but she snatched it away.

"I'm not budging from this spot until you tell me why you quit your job, gave up all your things and left. What could have possibly been that bad that you would leave me without even saying goodbye?" She crossed her arms, waiting patiently for his answer.

Mulder stopped and looked at his beautiful partner. It was clear she was hurt, but so was he. If he wasn't good enough that she had to go out and find someone else, what did that say about him? "Scully, I…I know that you and David are getting serious and he is your chance for a sane life. No more fluke monsters or government conspiracies. You can have the white picket fence, 2 dogs and a house in the suburbs. You will never have any of that if you stay with me and I realized that if I was a true friend, I would let you go. So I did."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, but this…" She waved her arms around. "Is not letting me go. There is a woman on here that looks exactly like me. Is that why you came here—for _*her*_? Do you realize you could have easily died trying this stunt? You are my best friend and I care very deeply for you and losing you would have killed me."

Mulder looked at the floor. "It is beginning to look like this was a mistake, but discussing this, in the open while we are chased by Nazis and the ship is going to disappear in less than 2 hours is the wrong move. Let's get you out of here and then I'll save Skinner and the guys."

"You are coming with us." Scully crossed her arms.

"We'll see. Let's go." The agents went down a few corridors and then quietly to an upper deck. They found a room with a balcony that had a perfect view of the ballroom. "Wait, let's take a look."

Mulder peeked over the railing and saw that the worm had turned. Apparently, the British soldiers lost control of their Nazi prisoners and the Germans were back in charge. There were several dead sailors and a few more dead civilians than were there before. Scully gasped and put a hand over her mouth as she saw Skinner and the Lone Gunmen frog marched into the room. Her eyes got large as the Nazi JB Spender and the little toad Jeffery emerged. JB Spender had the ever present cigarette dangling from his lips. They couldn't hear what was being said, but when Nazi Spender hauled off and struck Skinner across the face, that reverberation was heard clearly.

Mulder turned to Scully. "We have to get them out of there. They are going to kill them."

"How? There are about 12 soldiers and they all look like they have guns."

"Then we need to find weapons."

XXXXXXXX

Skinner and the Gunmen started back and saw Mulder and Scully take the other hallway. The Nazis were closing in on the group so he told everyone to split up. Skinner started for some stairs, but a bullet came whizzing past his ear and a command was yelled. Even though the soldier spoke in German, Skinner got the point and stopped where he was. The man reached him, pointed a gun in his back and walked him to the hallway where he saw the other soldier had captured the Lone Gunmen. The sad looking men were completely out of their element.

The Assistant Director of the FBI was beginning to regret this whole trip. Those rogue agents of his were going to be the death of him yet. This entire mess existed just because those two waited too long to do the horizontal mambo. Sure it was against regulations, but when did _*that*_ start bothering them? A blind man could see how much they were attracted to each other. Seven years? They waited seven years? He would have exploded especially since he wouldn't mind sharing Scully's bed, himself.

Most of the blame he puts at Mulder's feet. Scully would never make the first move, especially after that Diana Fowley fiasco. Anyway, there were a few other cases down through the years that Skinner read between the lines of the report and found Mulder had more than a 'passing' interest in a few women on a case. That would put a proud woman like Scully into lock-down mode. When (if) they get out of this, he is going to pop Mulder on the back of his head and sit him down for a man to man talk.

The group was dragged into the ballroom that they were originally trying to avoid. Skinner scanned the room and breathed a sigh of relief that Mulder and Scully were conspicuously absent. However, there was someone else here that made him want to believe that aliens did exist. CancerMan, JB Spender's lookalike, walked out from behind the bar in—of course—a Nazi uniform. Why not?

"Wer bist du?" He waited for a few seconds. "Gib mir eine antwort!"

Skinner spoke, "I don't speak German," and a weasel appeared. If JB Spender was here, Jeffery Spender wouldn't be far behind. Unfortunately, since the vermin seemed to speak English, Skinner guessed he would have to deal with him.

"He asked you 'Who you are' and then demanded that you 'Answer him'." Nazi Jeffery was just as sniveling as the other one.

"My name is Walter and I'm looking for my two associates, Mulder and Dana. They came aboard this ship and all we want to do is leave. I have zero interest in what you are doing here."

Jeffery translated and JB Spender replied to the younger Nazi then the weasel faced Skinner. "He wants to know why you look like his captain."

"I think his captain looks like _*me*_." When Jeffery translated, JB Spender struck Skinner smartly across the face. The crack reverberated in the room. Skinner had always heard that Nazis didn't have a sense of humor—they were right. CancerMan spoke again and it was translated.

"He doesn't' believe you and thinks that you are spies with those other two Americans." Jeffery raised his gun. "He asked me to shoot you."

Skinner glanced at the Lone Gunmen who looked terrified. This was not going well.

"Halt!" A familiar voice boomed and Skinner's twin strode into the scene. The A.D. was never happier to see himself. "Sturmbannführer Richter, wir haben die spione nicht verhört." Then, he switched to English and focused on Jeffery. "You know I am excellent at interrogations and I want to know why this man is trying to impersonate me. These others might know something too." Claude Graber got into Skinner's face. "I can't wait to see how strong you are."

Nazi Jeffery relayed to JB Spender, obviously known as Richter on this ship. Richter nodded. He said something to Graber and Jeffery then left the room.

The weasel smiled arrogantly. "Hauptsturmführer Graber, because our leader doesn't speak English, Sturmbannführer Richter has ordered me to accompany you while you conduct your interrogation. I'll be interested to see you at work also. I've heard…stories."

Claude Graber tried not to look annoyed, but failed. "Dietrich, you are not hearty enough to handle the results of my work. I am not surprised that your benefactor ordered you to do this to toughen you up, but do not forget I am your superior and I will not tolerate your interference." Jeffery/Dietrich's smile faded.

Graber spoke rapidly in German to several SS officers standing around. The Americans were grabbed, shoved and dragged out of the ballroom.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder had seen enough. Things were going from bad to worse. He tried to rise, but there was the cold butt of a gun to the back of his head. Scully was staring behind him warily.

"Mr. Mulder," the familiar voice said, but since the real Scully was in front of him—it must be Mary Buckley. "You and your friends are causing a lot of trouble. Now Claude may be compromised if he tries to protect them. I assure you that he is quite ruthless and his primary mission is not to get discovered. He _*will*_ hurt your friends and enjoy it. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger and let Claude do what he wants to your people?"

He swallowed heavily. "Because…you're one of the good guys, Mary. You would have killed all of us already if you weren't." Mulder felt the hesitation and then the barrel was lifted from his head.

"Both of you, come with me. I have a plan to get your friends back and get rid of the Nazis as well." Mary strode out of the room. "Hurry, before they find us!"

XXXXXXXX

Scully was genuinely baffled. Her lookalike was a spy working for the United States government in 1939. Mulder risked his life to get back to _*her*_ and that rubbed the wrong way. Now, she was supposed to trust this…woman with not only her fate, but the fate of her friends? Biding time, she waited until they had reached a room that seemed safe, then, she spoke her piece.

"Miss Buckley, you have me at a disadvantage. I realize that Mulder has explained things from a clinical perspective, but I don't know why he felt your presence was worth the trouble of coming back here. What do you mean to him?"

"Nothing." Mary faced her. "This whole thing is something we _*both*_ don't understand. Your, Mr. Mulder knows practically nothing about me and I know nothing about him. I think the only connection is that I resemble…YOU." Mary rushed around and pulled out several weapons from drawers and handed them to Mulder. "My suggestion is to find out why your friend felt that you weren't enough."

Scully stared at Mulder who looked at the floor. When Mulder's brow crinkled, she followed it to a scrap of blue fabric that was torn. Ripped undergarments were nearby. Whatever happened here was violent. "Who did this to you?" Scully held up the shredded dress.

Mary Buckley stopped. "That's not your concern." She took the fabric from Scully. "If you want your people back, you must follow my instructions." Mary paused until she was sure she had their attention. "The Nazis want a certain scientist and they have already taken him—again. We are going to make an exchange. It is important that the captured scientist doesn't fall into German hands and equally important that this ship doesn't get scuttled by a German U-boat. To do that, we must fool the Nazis into thinking that the information I have is more valuable than the scientist and it would be prudent to let the ship continue on."

"Assuming we can do that, how will you escape the Germans?" Mulder watched Mary carefully.

"I will find a way." The doppelganger didn't look at them. "Here is the plan. I will state that I have secret information, but won't give it up unless the scientist is released. I will likely be taken for interrogation which should be where your friends are and when I tell Claude the information, he will help all of you escape."

"He will have to torture you." Scully looked at the torn dress, but Mary ignored her.

"Claude will then support my suggestion that scuttling a British ship with several Americans on it will only cause more angst in the West and they should get me back to Germany immediately. The _Queen Anne_ will continue her voyage, damaged, with casualties, but mostly intact. Your friends will be allowed to leave then. Agreed?"

"Once they find out you know nothing they will kill you." Mulder was grim.

Mary faced him. "I _*will*_ know something. You two are going to help me with that. If you want them to live, we need to get your friends away from Graber and Dietrich as soon as possible. Captain Graber is not a man to be underestimated. He is a Nazi, with cruelty in his heart, just like the rest of his kind. His family remembers WWI well and was burned by it. He believes Hitler is a threat to the future of the fatherland and agreed to help the Allied cause to defeat him. However, Claude _*will*_ torture your friends, especially if Dietrich is watching him and not think twice about it. We had better move."

Scully thought back to that dress on the floor and understood that somehow Mary was involved with Claude. However, if that Nazi was the beast that she described, Mary was trapped and it was understandable that there was no real way out for her. The dress was completely shredded—it took a lot of determination (and strength) to do that.

The good news is that the OSS agent was resourceful. She had 3 handguns and a stash of ammo. The three of them weren't enough to take down a dozen Nazis, but they didn't need to. All they needed was the right story and Mulder was able to provide it.


	4. Chapter 4

Act IV –Blue Steel

Fox Mulder has an eidetic memory. Some call this a 'photographic' memory, but there really is no such thing. People with such a memory, relive past events with all 5 sensory perceptions, they also have great memory recall and that is what they were going to use—right now. Mulder had intimate knowledge of some of the WWII events that the Nazis would undoubtedly know. Baiting them with this information will give Mary credibility and she planned to use this against the enemy.

Scully wasn't sure when Mary believed they were from the future, but she did. Scully was having a hard time accepting that these people were from the past, but all the trappings in the ship, the clothing and even the way everyone behaved screamed of a different time. Mary acknowledged this development and based her plan on an improbability. The women were quite different in personality, even if they looked the same.

Mary grilled Mulder on several early WWII events and got details that no one, but someone who had secret information (or learned from history class) could have known. She even asked how the whole war ended, but Mulder wouldn't tell her as it could change history. Scully found her jealousy growing. He was infatuated with this OSS agent and Mary, was a believer.

Mulder was cleaning and loading the weapons when Mary came up to her. "You two seem…close."

Scully regarded the woman and seeing the same set of eyes and facial features looking back at her was disconcerting. "He is my partner and best friend."

Mary laughed. "He's not your 'friend'." She quickly amended. "I mean, maybe, but that's not all he wants from you."

"Is it the same thing Claude wants from you?" Scully stared hard at her twin.

"Not exactly." Mary's face turned impassive. "Mr. Mulder is nothing like Claude. Your man cares for you. He came looking for _*you*_. I could even see the moment when he realized that I was different and he was severely disappointed—heartbroken even." Scully was surprised.

"It happened right after we found you roaming the halls. When we first fished him out of the water, he said he came looking for me. He used my name and said it was his last chance at 'love'. Claude took that as a challenge and…asserted himself. When we returned, Mr. Mulder caught on that I wasn't 'a Scully' and I never would be." She lowered her voice. "That man wants…Dana Scully, not Mary Buckley. The fact that I happen to physically resemble you doesn't matter anymore. I don't know what happened between you two and frankly, I have more than enough problems to worry about than this, but…give the man a chance. He obviously loves you and that is special in 1939, 1999 or 2999." She packed up her ammo. "I've said my piece. Good Luck, Miss Scully."

XXXXXXXX

Agent Buckley suited up for her next task. She changed into a white calf-length casual dress that had pretty navy blue buttons down the front and a small blue jacket. The plan was simple—get captured. Mulder handed her a small pistol which she hid in a holster at the curve of her back and a small dagger in a scabbard that she put underneath her breasts. Mulder was nervous for her as she was taking a great risk bringing weapons as she was sure to be searched, but she mentioned that they would be suspicious if she wasn't armed since she is an American spy.

Mulder and Scully's only duty was to re-join their friends by making it to the interrogation room and then hide and wait. They had to make sure they weren't seen in transit, especially Scully. As far as any of them could tell, none of the other Germans knew about her.

Mary opened the door a crack, saw the empty hall and slipped out. She wasn't sure where Claude would have had the Americans taken, but it was unlikely to be the same room as before. She knew from experience that Claude Graber was a sadist and when he was denied what he wanted, he made sure that there was punishment. Those men didn't know anything and it had to look good in front of Dietrich so he would need a place where he could tie them up and do as much damage as he liked.

On a luxury cruise liner, it was unlikely there was a brig. However, on the lower decks there were rooms where some of the sailors where initially held when the Germans arrived. Mary suggested that Mulder and Scully try there first. She headed for the ballroom and managed to get spotted right before Graber and Dietrich left.

The uniforms yelled out about her discovery and roughly grabbed her. She was hauled back before that disgusting man, Richter. The acrid smoke that hung about him was stifling. Since Richter didn't speak English, it was lucky she was fluent in German.

A large puff of smoke was blown in her face. "Ah, the OSS spy. I knew you would turn up again. We found the others that are working with you and Graber was just about to question them. Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right where you stand. You tried to hide that scientist from me."

Mary was going to be brave. "Because I have information that you want and I'm not the only one that knows it. When the United States finds out, it may encourage them to get involved in Germany's aspirations—especially if that scientist doesn't arrive as scheduled."

Richter froze, then glanced at Graber and Dietrich. "Explain."

"Let the scientist go and release the ship."

The ranking Nazi chuckled. "That is not the way it works, my dear. You tell me what I want to know or I let him do what he wants with you. I sincerely suggest you take me up on my offer. Hauptsturmführer Graber enjoys inflicting the maximum amount of pain." Graber emphasized that by staring menacingly at Mary and crossing his arms.

"I'll talk, but not until you release the scientist and the ship."

Richter took a final puff, threw the cigarette on the floor and ground it with his heel. "Very well. Graber, take her with the others. Start on her first."

Dietrich grabbed her arm and Mary struggled, then the weasel smiled evilly. "Hold it, what do we have here?" Dietrich flipped her around and felt her back, and pulled out her pistol. "Look, Graber. She was planning a little surprise for you."

Graber walked up to her and struck her across the face in front of everyone. Mary's head snapped back from the blow. "That is just a taste of what is to come, spy." Richter chuckled some more and turned away as the men dragged Mary out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder and Scully raced down the hallway to a set of stairs. They had no idea where the rooms that Mary mentioned were, but it was important that they found them soon. Mulder was watching the clock and they had one hour to get off the ship before it vanished for another year.

They were about to go down another corridor when they spotted another guard. Mulder pulled Scully flat against a wall in the stairwell. The guard came ambling down, looked about, but he stopped and peered with interest at one door that had a small window. The duo waited until the guard reached the end of the corridor, barley inches from them, but thankfully turned around and walked back in the other direction.

It was going to be difficult to search with him about and Mulder was considering going back upstairs, when the guard came smartly to attention with a shout and raised his arm in the Nazi salute. Mulder dared to peek and saw Claude Graber and the Jeffery Spender lookalike striding purposefully down the hallway with a dazed looking Mary dragged between them. He watched as they entered that room with the window and now they knew where they were being kept.

"I found the room, but there is a guard in the hallway." Mulder whispered very quietly in Scully's ear. "We need to find a room nearby to take cover."

"Does the guard leave or just stay in this corridor?" Scully was very quiet.

"I don't know. Let's wait." After a few moments at the end of the hall, the Nazi looked around carefully and then entered a room that looked like a bathroom. "Here's our chance!" Mulder pulled Scully down the hall to a door on the other side of the interrogation room. It was unlocked and they slipped inside.

They appeared to be in some sort of access area. There was a set of stairs and nowhere else to go, but up. If the guard opened the door and found them there… Mulder urged Scully to climb and they tiptoed up the metal steps. When they reached a deck, they saw that the catwalk overlooked a large nearly empty area that could be a storage hold. There was a large hook in the middle of the room that had a mechanical pulley system rigged to it and several large crates in the corners.

Mulder also could see into the room next door; his friends were tied up and sitting on the floor, but looked generally unharmed. He drew Scully's attention to it and she nodded. There was a door from the storage room to when the guys were being held, but then Mulder noticed that both Graber and Dietrich shuffled about the room and doing something to Mary. She was struggling, but the men handled her easily. Finally, the connecting door swung open and the Nazis entered dragging an unwilling American spy.

"I can't hear them," Mulder hissed. "I'm going down there." He pointed to a second set of steps that led down into the room. "Stay here." Scully put a hand on his arm, but he shook his head and left. Crouching low Mulder slunk down the stairs and hid behind a large crate. The sound was much better.

XXXXXXXXX

As she was dragged and tied up to be tortured, Mary Buckley reflected on her life's choices. The daughter of Irish immigrants, she was fortunate to have been chosen to be an agent in the OSS. There was still some bad blood and distrust of the Irish and she was a woman to boot. However, she never regretted it—well _*almost*_ never.

Hauptsturmführer Claudius Graber wasn't the only man she had to sleep with to perform her patriotic duty, but he was the most violent. While cruel and unpredictable, he was loyal to the cause and she was going to have to trust him now. With Dietrich watching, he had to brutalize her so her confession would seem real and she was trying to prepare herself.

"What is your name?" Claude removed his SS jacket and hat, then started rolling up his sleeves.

"Mary Buckley."

"Well, Mary," Claude lowered a hook from the ceiling. The mechanism was grinding a terrible noise. "This is what I am going to do. I am going to ask you some questions and if you refuse to answer or I think you are lying, you will be punished—severely. It is that simple." Claude pulled her roughly to him. "Raise your hands."

Mary was getting scared, however she did as she was told. Claude fixed the hook through the rope tying her hands together and went back to the mechanism. The horrible screech was nothing compared to her scream as she was lifted off the floor. Her shoulders were stretched and it was painful. He walked back and they were face to face. Claude was a tall man and Mary was petite so for her to look him straight in the eye meant she had to be raised up almost a foot.

"Good. We will begin…" Suddenly a loud thud and then a clanging noise was heard. Claude turned around and saw a dagger and scabbard on the floor.

 _*Oh shit*_ This was the worst possible moment that could have happened. By stretching her up like this, her breasts were lifted and they released the weapon.

Dietrich laughed heartily and his voice echoed off the walls. "The little chit is full of surprises. Take heart, Graber. With her hands tied like that, she couldn't have killed you with it, but I'm sure she was saving that for a better opportunity."

Claude snarled, "Quiet, Dietrich!" He bent down and picked up the knife, looking at it with a small amount of amazement. "It has a blue steel blade and is German made. How appropriate." Graber approached Mary and waved it in front of her face. "So, you planned to kill me with this little toy? I will show you real blue steel—also German made." He traced her face with the tip of it and then quick as lightening, slashed open the front of her dress.

Mary tried not to cry out as she realized that Claude had cut through everything and even nicked her skin a little. Her bra hung limply on her shoulders and her breasts were completely exposed. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Dietrich stand from where he was sitting on a crate—very interested. _*He wouldn't do this to her…not in front of him…he—just—wouldn't!*_

"I'm afraid, Mary, that this is something that requires punishment. I warned you." Graber went to the pulley control and lowered her until she barely touched the ground. Then he stood in front of her and rubbed the large bulge under his pants. "Yes, you will know what German blue steel really is, Mary."

He slapped her breasts several times and pinched her nipples—hard. Mary screamed. Then Graber took her knife and drew it around one of her breasts. She knew she looked terrified, but Mary couldn't help it. Finally, the pain came as he pierced one of her nipples and it started to bleed. Mary shrieked and Graber pulled her to him and sucked on the injured point, greedily sucking in her blood. When he stepped back, his mouth was coated with it. She was horrified.

"Now, my dear, for the real punishment."

"I'll talk!" Mary cried out, she didn't want this happening in front of Dietrich. That creep was eagerly watching the proceedings and she could see the bulge in his pants too.

"Yes," Graber walked behind and lifted up her dress. He used the knife to split her panties in two. "You will talk— _*after*_ your lesson."

Mary could hear him unbuttoning his pants and then she felt his large cock against her buttocks. This was going to happen. He lifted her up and rammed himself inside her. It hurt worse than the other time and when she refused to cry out, he pinched her undamaged breast and she remembered that he likes her to scream—so she did.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder couldn't believe what he was watching. While it was obvious that they were lovers and Mary all but acknowledged their relationship, but Claude Graber was raping Mary Buckley…AND he was doing it in front of an audience.

Everything about this scene should have revolted him, but he was aroused too. Watching a Skinner lookalike force himself on a Scully lookalike was strange and oddly compelling. Neither he nor Skinner could never hurt the real Scully this way, but watching her breasts swing and dance as the large man behind her thrust in and out; the look of surprise and distress on her face as she had no choice, but to allow him to repeatedly invade her; the immense pleasure on his face as he satisfied one of his sordid desires. It was arousing to say the least. A sick fantasy from a man who likes to watch. Damn Phoebe Green for corrupting his soul.

 _*Shit*_ Scully was seeing this too. He was going to have a hard time facing her after this. He considered going back up, but Claude was speaking again.

"This is what happens to female spies, Mary. I can't imagine this is new to you." He grunted and pounded harder. "It's not new to me and—I enjoy it." He continued for another 5 minutes and his grunting got louder. "You should be grateful that I'm allowing an American mutt to receive pure German heirloom seed."

He gave a Herculean cry and Mulder could see the ecstasy on the Nazi's face as he spilled into her. Finally, Claude pulled out, picked up Mary's panties, wiped himself and then put his cock away. He went to face her. "That's what happens to bad little spies. I even know some soldiers that will do that to men—not that I'd expose them. And that is what is going to happen to _*you*_ over and over again until you talk. Next time, I'll let Dietrich take a turn."

Mulder saw Mary turn her head at the man who had been sitting quietly in the corner, rubbing himself during this episode. Dietrich got up and started towards her, unbuttoning his pants. The evil grin on his face was scary even to Mulder, but Mary, thankfully, acquiesced.

"I'll talk. Don't let him…"

Graber waved at the weasel to sit down. A disappointed Dietrich did as he was told. "I'm listening."

"America knows that Germany and Russia are planning to invade Poland. This scientist was captured by the Germans a year ago. There was a deal made that if he was returned to them, that they would not interfere. The British and French are asking America to send troops."

Dietrich rushed to her. "How do you know this?"

Mary was weary. "I'm a spy—remember? Now tell Richter that he is to release the scientist and send the _Queen Anne_ on her way. Like I said, I'm not the only one who knows. If that man doesn't arrive on schedule and it's found a German U-boat blew up his ship…"

"I must tell the Sturmbannführer!" Dietrich practically ran out of the room.

When he was gone, Graber lowered Mary to the ground and approached her. After he cut her bonds, she tried to wrap her torn dress around herself. She went to slap him across the face, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "You did well."

"You are truly insane, Claude. You didn't have to do any of that—especially right in front of Dietrich."

"I had to be convincing and you brought a knife, Mary. A light tap on the bottom wouldn't do. Besides, it will give you cover on the ride back to Germany. I will claim you for myself. You are lucky I outrank Dietrich. Richter can't get it up anymore so you don't have to worry about him."

"You hurt me."

"When have I not? Secretly I think you love it."

"I went back to America to get away from you. I can't believe I'm stuck with you again."

Graber laughed. "You chose this path, not I. You could have gone off with those other Americans—into the _*future*_." He chuckled again and then crinkled his brow. "How _*did*_ you know about the invasion? I didn't tell you."

Mary just stared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Act V – A Blue Day

Scully watched as Claude escorted Mary out of the room. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. She wasn't naïve and knew that some couples practice and enjoy bondage and torture sessions while others live out rape and voyeur fantasies, but this was all the above and she had to watch "herself" being a part of it. The fact that a Skinner doppelganger was doing that to "her" made it very surreal.

She hoped that Mulder would wait a few minutes before coming up. She needed time to get in charge of her emotions. That scene was intense and she was a little hot and flustered about it. Scully didn't want to use the word "aroused" because that would imply that she was as sick as Claude. However, she has had dreams where Mulder came into her room at night and took advantage of her. It wasn't violent, but she resisted and he…insisted. Just the thought of that fantasy made her flush.

The metal noise meant that Mulder was on his way up. They could go down and see the men, but there was no way to be sure who was coming back. It just occurred to her that Mulder saw that scene too. This was going to be awkward.

"Scully?" A loud whisper came over the last stair. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, come on up."

Mulder peeked over the stair and then, still crouching, came and sat next to her, but wouldn't look at her. "Are you ok?"

"I guess so. It seems the plan is working."

"Yeah." Mulder didn't say anything for a while. "She's a different person, Scully. She's not you."

"I know."

Mulder took her hand. "We are going to get out of this."

Scully looked at him. "Does that mean you are coming with us?" Mulder nodded. "Good, I was going to hate to have to shoot you again."

XXXXXXXX

"Another fine mess Mulder has gotten us into." Byers was glum. "Not only are we going to be tortured for information we don't have, but we lost Mulder and Dana."

"Frankly, that other Scully and Skinner freak me out." Langley pulled at the rope on his hands.

Frohike tried to look at his watch. "I think we have more pressing problems. This ship is scheduled to disappear and go wherever it goes in 45 minutes. We are going to go with it, gentlemen, and be trapped with Nazis possibly for eternity."

"Will all of you be quiet?" Skinner's weary voice came from next to them and there was silence for a while. He was grateful that his doppelganger saved his life, but this wasn't much of an improvement. It was likely that he would be the one tortured first.

Skinner started to fall asleep when the door opened and his twin and the weasel dragged in either Scully or that other woman. He hoped it was that Mary person. If it was Scully they were going to hurt, Skinner vowed to kill his lookalike and Spender before he left.

They tied her hands and pulled her into the room beyond, then the screams began. Langley started to cry and the other two just fidgeted nervously in their seats. Skinner was uncomfortable too because after about 10 minutes, the screams slowed, but there was another noise and he was pretty sure what it was. He has heard himself make it often. That had better _*not*_ be Scully in there.

He hazarded a look at the guys and saw the abject misery on their faces. He felt he had to say something. "Look, that's not Scully. The other woman is a spy, that's why they are torturing her. I know this seems bad…"

"They are doing more than torturing her, Skinner." Byers had to be the one that said it.

"Hang in there. Mulder and _*Scully*_ are still out there and they won't leave us."

"We have only 20 minutes." Frohike stared at his watch again.

Skinner was starting to consider chewing off his hand, when suddenly, the Nazi Jeffery burst from the room and then flew out the door. For a brief moment before the other door closed, Skinner got to see that they had the woman strung up on a hook, her clothes were barely intact and they were blood stained. Damn. They really did a number on her. His twin is a real monster.

A few minutes later, the other two emerged. The woman was no longer restrained and incomprehensively, she was walking placidly next to her torturer. He saw that the Lone Gunmen were equally puzzled.

"We have found a way to get you out of here." Claude spoke calmly as he cut their cords with Mary's knife. She just stood there and tried to hold her dress together. "Once my people leave the ship, you can leave without incident. We are going to take care of that right now and it is likely we will not see each other again. When the door opens, head for the upper deck." They started to leave.

"Wait!" Skinner was confused. "What just happened?"

Mary calmly answered. "When you find Mr. Mulder and that Scully woman, they can explain. They should be here soon."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder waited a few minutes then dared to run over and check on the men and saw that they were no longer tied up. He grabbed Scully and they went through the internal door to see Skinner and the Lone Gunmen doing well.

"Guys!" Mulder was happy to see them.

Frohike, Byers and Langley all gathered around Mulder for a hearty handshake, while Skinner went up to Scully.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks to Mary Buckley and even Claude."

"That man is a monster, Dana. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Scully's mouth upticked a quarter of an inch. "I'm fine, Skinner."

Mulder turned at that familiar statement and scowled. "We have only 10 minutes to get out of here. I think we should go."

He just finished talking, when the door opened and a British sailor waved them out. "Come on, I know where a rowboat is."

The crew raced through the halls and the corridors were clear. When they reached the deck, they got in the boat and Mulder and Skinner helped lower the life raft while The Lone Gunmen and Scully watched the German U-boat slowly withdraw and sink beneath the waves. Skinner grabbed the oars and used all his strength to get them as far away from the _Queen Mary_ as possible. The fog surrounded them, but it was obvious when they had crossed the barrier because the little boat hit rough seas. It was hard to see, but there was a larger ship just yards away and Skinner steered for it.

Mulder was surprised to see Captain Blake waiting for them as they climbed up to the embattled craft. "I thought you wouldn't come out in this." He almost had to scream to be heard.

Blake shrugged. "Your lady friend insisted. Since she was looking for you, there didn't seem to be a good reason to let you die out here searching for a ghost—I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm also a poet. That crusty sea captain bit is to keep the tourists away. Let's get back to the island before we go in too."

Mulder just shook his head. A man named William Blake—a poet. Who woulda thunk?

XXXXXXXX

They arrived safely on the Island of Bermuda, but they were going to have to stay for a while. With the incoming storm, the flights were grounded and Mulder found that he had to shack up with Skinner as all the hotels were booked. They still had reservations for tonight and the group hoped that there would be room for them tomorrow.

After their harrowing journey everyone took a nap except Mulder. He looked out from the balcony at the advancing storm. Usually Bermuda is a lovely island paradise, but not right now. The rain can't decide which way to fall with the wind blowing around and the skies were gray and gloomy. What made it worse is that Scully is probably furious with him. The other men were. They had a right to be after they nearly died trying to save him from another foolish quest on the same ship.

Mulder was even more depressed now because Mary Buckley was his last chance of having happiness with Scully, but she wasn't Scully at all—not even close. Now he is right back to where he started from. Scully is going to marry that surgeon and he is going to have to watch it all. She will probably want him to be her 'man of honor'. _*How Cute*_ He will hold her bouquet only if he could smash it over David's head later.

"Stop brooding and get some sleep." Skinner's sleepy voice came from the bed behind him.

"I'm fine, Skinner."

"Not you too. It doesn't work for her so you shouldn't try it either." Skinner wearily sat up. "Have a seat, I want to tell you something." Mulder sat down in a chair and his boss (and friend) leaned into him. "Just do it and get the thing over with."

"What are you talking about?"

The A.D. sighed. "The reason we all panicked and flew out here is that we thought you were going to kill yourself over David's proposal to Dana. By the way, you should know that she found the bug you put in her purse. You might want to duck when she comes after you for that one."

"So you want me to just kill myself and get it over with?"

Skinner waved a hand. "No. I mean with Dana—Scully. You two have been together for a long time and those of us who have been a part of that friendship recognize that it was always going to end up being much more. The dance you have been doing with each other caused this entire mess. Enough already. Stop the music and do the deed. Go after her, Mulder— _*PLEASE!*_ "

"She's engaged to someone else."

"No, she's not. If you listened carefully to your _*illegal*_ surveillance, you know she didn't give an answer. However, even if she had—she's not married yet." Skinner sighed heavily. "Why do you think she went out with that man in the first place?"

Mulder thought for a moment. "Because she wanted to get away from me." Skinner shook his head. "Because she wanted something different?" Skinner motioned for him to keep working at it. "Because she wanted more?"

"Bingo and _*you*_ weren't giving it to her. Before you jump out of another boat or go ghost hunting to solve your problems, try talking with her first. She scared of being hurt and you can be a royal ass to her sometimes. Own it and take her back from David. I doubt it will be very hard." He laid down, but sat right back up. "Mulder come here." The man did and Skinner popped him in the back of the head.

"Now, get some sleep."

XXXXXXXX

Scully woke up to darkness. Her nap took her past 8pm and with the storm, it was dark outside. At first, she tried to make sense of all that happened on the _Queen Anne_ and soon gave it up. She realized that she didn't want to be alone and decided to see how Mulder was doing. She knocked on both Skinner's and the Gunmen's door, but there was no answer. Frustrated, she went down to the hotel basement to a little bar that she noticed after check in. She sat in a corner sipping a glass of white wine when someone slid into the other side of the booth. It was Mulder.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"I ate a grilled chicken salad. How about you?"

"Skinner the guys and I went out to eat earlier. When you didn't answer your door, we—well Frohike—unlocked your room and found you asleep so, we decided to let you continue. It's been a little bit of an adventure and you needed the rest."

"How did you find me?" Scully was curious why he even looked for her.

"I just asked where a gorgeous redhead with peacock blue eyes, a fantastic figure and rose petal pink lips went and I was immediately directed here. I guess you make an impression."

"It wouldn't be another bug in my purse—would it?"

Mulder had enough sense to look embarrassed. "I heard you found it."

"Why, Mulder?"

"I felt threatened. You were sleeping together and I wanted to know…"

"We were not sleeping together." The look on Mulder's face was classic. Her partner was a genius and a trained psychologist, but when it came to her, his performance was below average. "I repeat, I'm not sleeping with David."

"But…you rode together, he dropped you off—in the morning!"

Scully sighed and put a hand on his. "Did you forget I was having car trouble?"

Mulder rubbed his neck. "Oh, yeah."

"What else did you assume?" Scully looked pointedly at him. "That I accepted his marriage proposal?"

He stared at the table. "Yes…no…you should."

"I should? That's interesting. While we were running around on a 1939 ghost ship with doppelgangers of FBI people, Nazis, international spies and some of the strangest things I have ever seen, I thought we were doing that because…I shouldn't." Mulder met her gaze and Scully saw such deep pain that immediately she was sorry. "I didn't mean…"

"Ok," Mulder took a deep breath and straightened up a little. "No, you shouldn't. I don't want you to marry David."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you." Scully gasped and he continued. "I've been a coward about it all, but my feelings for you have only grown. I can't remember a time I didn't love you. Even in the beginning. Maybe for the first few months when I wasn't sure about you, but the need seems like it has always been there. I couldn't image a life without you in it—by my side. David changed all that."

"I really didn't know how you felt—for sure. There were times…"

"I know. I've been told I can be a royal ass."

Scully smiled a little. "I think that would be an accurate statement. Still, if you had told me…"

Mulder smirked and gave a derisive laugh. "I destroy everything I touch, Scully. I could never tell you because I would lose you too. I meant it when I said that if I was really your friend, that I'd let you go. I saw you moving on without me and—I let you go."

Scully squeezed his hand. "I think Sherrilyn Kenyon said that: 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with.' How many times have I been back, Mulder?"

He slowly closed his eyes. "What do we do now? I'll fight David if I have to. He's a surgeon—right? I'll just threaten to break his hands…"

Scully stopped him. "I'm sure we can find a better solution. Just out of curiosity, who told you that you had been a 'royal ass'?"

"Skinner."

She smiled wide. "Why does that not surprise me?"

XXXXXXXX

The agents decided to stick a pin in it and get some rest. The next day, they all met for breakfast. It was an interesting meal.

"Dana, Mulder told us that the Skinner lookalike and your lookalike were having an affair—is that true?" The tale fascinated Langley.

Scully _*so*_ wanted to put this to rest. It would take her years to figure out what really happened, although she had a general sense. "Claude Graber and Mary Buckley were both OSS agents. Graber was part of the Nazi regime, but he was on our side. That is why he helped protect us on the ship. He was turned to the Allies, by Mary Buckley and yes, they were lovers."

"He was still a monster." Skinner was unmoved. "What he did to her…"

"Was what he _*always*_ did to her." Mulder countered. "The only difference this time is that he was witnessed. That was the thing Mary was the angriest about. To have someone watching him do that to her was humiliating. However, she knew Graber would have to torture her to keep his cover."

Byers sipped his Coke. "So you told her about the invasion of Poland? Weren't you worried that it would change history?"

"Not on a grand scale. The plans were already in place and Germany would strike in 5 days, Russia in 21. By the time the U-boat or the _Queen Anne_ got back and told anyone…"

"It would be too late." Frohike finished. "I did do some research late last night, Mulder. The _Queen Anne_ is no longer missing."

"What?" Mulder stared at his friend. "What happened?"

"Apparently, it ran into "pirates" and took casualties. A prominent scientist survived as well several high-ranking officials and many civilians."

Mulder's face drained. "We've altered the timeline. What else isn't right?"

Frohike sighed. "That scientist was the premier leader of military technology. There were rumors that he even had access to alien tech. The 'unofficial' report is that he discovered how to create a rift in time. That might explain how the _Queen Anne_ got there in the first place. The Philadelphia experiment has a new wrinkle, but nothing significant—on record, anyway."

"Mulder, is this a problem?" Scully was looking for reassurance.

"How would we know? The only account of what came before are our memories."

Frohike continued. "The bright spot is that Agent Mary Buckley is no longer missing. She lived for years, in England, and died at 90 from old age. She was proceeded by her two husbands, but her children are still alive."

Scully looked at Melvin Frohike in disbelief. "Do I want to know the answer as to who they were?"

"Probably not."

"Tell me anyway."

"Her first husband, Claudius Franz Graber died shortly after the end of WWII when all the Nazis were rounded up and killed, imprisoned or tried for war crimes. Graber shot himself as they raided his Berlin apartment where he lived with his wife and child." Scully gasped and Frohike continued. "Mrs. Mary Graber was imprisoned until they determined that she was not complicit in German war crimes and released her. Her child, Franz Kurt Graber, was restored and she remarried."

Mulder stepped in. "To whom?"

The Gunman hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Mulder said definitively.

"I wasn't asking you," Frohike looked at Skinner. "Are you sure?" Skinner nodded. "Alright, she married a Jonathan Joseph Skinner, born in England. He adopted the boy, changed his name to Frank Kurt Skinner and had another child later…"

"Anna Marie Skinner." The A.D. said automatically. "My Aunt. My god. I'm directly related to that monster."

The Lone Gunman tried to soften the blow. "If it makes you feel any better, Claude Graber's contribution to the war effort was considerable. Posthumously, he was credited with the intelligence that thwarted major German operations and saved many Allied lives. If he wasn't a listed member of the Nazi party, he might have been viewed differently."

Scully put a comforting hand on Skinner's arm. "She married him. It can't be that bad."

Skinner scoffed. "You didn't hear it."

Scully debated, but decided to tell him. "Yes, I did. I saw it too. Mulder heard more than me. It's not what you think."

Skinner's head snapped up, but Mulder held up a hand. "We will talk later. However, Scully is right—don't take what you heard from that room at face value."

"That's enough for one meal. I hear that planes will be able to fly out later today. The storm turned. Let's prepare to go home." Skinner angrily strode off.

XXXXXXXX

The crew could get tickets to fly out that afternoon. Everyone was happy to leave behind the memories associated with the _Queen Anne_. Mulder and Scully had a conversation to finish and Skinner was in a decidedly bad mood. They all caught their flights and arrived home—back in D.C., but Mulder wasn't ready to let Scully go.

"We need to talk."

"Your apartment or mine?"

Mulder headed for Maryland. "Let's go to yours. I'm sure my fish are dead by now."

Scully's overnight bag was unceremoniously tossed on the floor as she went to the bathroom and Mulder went to the fridge. "Hey! Do you have any milk?"

"No!" The yell came from far away. "I stopped drinking milk because I was gone so much, it kept spoiling." Scully walked out patting her face with a towel while Mulder pulled out some bread and cheese.

"Want a sandwich?" Scully shook her head.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" She sat down on her couch with a plop.

Mulder, with sandwich in hand, sat on the other end. He took a big bite and chewed. Even before the part was swallowed, he answered. "How to get rid of David."

Scully raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Let's first address—us. You told me that you loved me in Bermuda."

He nodded, still chewing, and waited to answer, swallowing this time. "You didn't respond to that. How do you feel about me?"

"It's complicated. We have a fantastic partnership; I consider you my best friend, but…" she trailed off.

"I hurt you."

"Sometimes, yes."

"That's not my intention, Scully. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. Just like this whole _Queen Anne_ business. You left _*me*_ to go to _*her*_. That hurt."

"I thought I had lost you. I thought…" Mulder put down the rest of his sandwich and came closer. "I thought I could find you again. Y'know, start over. I realize I made a lot of mistakes. Diana was one," Scully smiled sadly at that. "and going after Mary Buckley was another. But, what I found out was that no matter how beautiful Dana Scully is on the outside—what I really want is what's inside. I'm hoping to hear that David isn't going to get that part. I want you to love me back."

Scully sighed and touched his hand. "I do, Mulder. That's what I don't get about this whole thing. I've shown how much I love you in every move I make." She lowered her eyes. "Until now, you didn't seem to want it."

Mulder lifted her chin and stared into her brilliant eyes. "That's because I assumed it would always be there. I took you for granted, and I'm sorry. I will _*never*_ make that mistake again. Scully, I want us to be more than partners and friends. I want to be your lover. I want to claim you as my own and have rights to beat up people like David that try to take you away. However, I need to know if that is what you want."

"Only if I get to beat up people like Diana Fowley, Bambi and Detective White, Mulder."

He broke into a full grin. "You got it, partner. I'm not much interested in them anymore. I never really was in the first place. It was something to pass the time while I waited for you, but I won't give them the time of day especially, if it means losing what we have. I want to kiss you, Scully."

"Then do it, Mulder."

END NOTEl

This is the end of Part I. Sometimes there are consequences for messing with time and space... (he he he)

Part II coming right up...

P.S. I know the timeline isn't air tight. *shrug* Also, Mitch Pileggi (who plays Skinner on the show) may be a hot Italian dish, but Skinner isn't an Italian name-hence England. Thirdly, William Blake's 'Auguries of Innocence' has one of my most beloved poetry sections: 'To see the world in a grain of sand..." I won't state the whole thing. If you are interested, look it up


	6. Chapter 6

Act VI – A Blue Flame

Their first paring was sweet and sensual. Mulder started out with a gentle kiss that quickly ignited a flame of desire that ended up in the bedroom. Scully enjoyed that Mulder pleased her first and when his time came, she was able to please them both. When they were sated and drifting off to sleep, Scully thought back to the wild and brutal coupling of Claude and Mary. She got the impression that Mary was acting, doing what was expected from her, but Claude was unhinged and his passion was real. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. Maybe in his own way, he did love her.

She recalled Mulder thrusting into her as her orgasm built and wondered how that would feel if he wasn't holding back the power in that gorgeous, muscular body of his. What would it be like if she let Mulder have full control to do what he wanted with her? The passion from last night could be just an appetizer. It was an idle fantasy. Mulder was too considerate to release himself like that. Scully sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday and she woke to a pair of shining hazel eyes staring down at her. "Good morning. It is a beautiful day outside. I can see the blue sky through your lace curtains and I'm motivated. I thought that we could go for a run together."

Scully wasn't sure how to say this. "I need to go see David first."

"I'm glad to hear that. We can run later. Breakfast?" She shook her head. Mulder kissed her and started to the bathroom. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." She started gathering her clothes and he came out.

"I know this isn't going to be easy since he did ask you to marry him." Mulder walked up to her. "Is that all it is? You aren't having second thoughts about us—are you?"

"I—I enjoyed last night."

"That's not what I asked." Mulder turned her around to face him. "I enjoyed last night too, and I can't wait for a repeat, but tell me if something is wrong. I won't lose you over some unspoken problem. You can tell me anything. If I'm being a jerk—say it. I will do anything to keep you."

Scully didn't want to tell him that David had been forceful a few times and she had to physically repel him. David wanted her to sleep with him, but Scully couldn't. Retrospectively, she realized it was her devotion to Mulder that kept her chaste, but at the time, it was just fear.

It was a little scary that David was so desirous that he would press her that way, a few times he bordered on the skirts of assault. Now she realized that her fear had an element of excitement to it. Being able to bring a man to a fevered pitch was a like superpower. However, when she tells David that she doesn't want to see him anymore, Scully was worried about what he might do. If she told Mulder, he would overreact.

"I'm not having second thoughts. I just need to get ready." Scully fled to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was sure that Scully was keeping something back from him. He was worried about her going to see David. He could imagine how he would feel if he had proposed to Scully and then she dumped him for another guy. He hated to do this, but he was going to have to either convince her to take him with her or follow her. Either way, he wasn't going to leave her to face this alone.

When she came out, she did have some toast and coffee. Her demeanor was subdued, not what he had hoped after their first night together. He asked if he could come with her and she replied that she would rather go by herself. Fine. He slipped another tracking/listening device in her purse and waited.

After she left, he followed Scully to a house in a nice suburb of D.C. All that was missing was the white picket fence as the dogs came up to greet her. Mulder guessed the surgeon decided on invisible fencing. David was standing at the front door and he watched as Scully deftly avoided a kiss from the man. When they went inside Mulder paid close attention to the conversation.

"It is good to see you Dana! I tried to reach you yesterday…"

"I was out of town." Scully said quickly. "David, there is something I need to talk to you about. I don't want to drag this out so I'll just come out and say it."

"You are turning me down."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't take 'no' for an answer. I'll keep working on you. One day…"

Scully cut him off again. "There isn't going to be a 'one day'. David, I need to break up with you. I can't see you anymore."

"Why?" David's tone had changed and Mulder got concerned.

"Because I'm with someone else."

"It's _*him*_ , isn't it? Your partner—Mulder? The man you can't stop talking about on all of our dates!" David's voice was getting louder. "That's why you wouldn't sleep with me. You are in love with _*him*_!"

"Yes, David." Scully was moving around and Mulder could hear a touch of concern in her voice. Something was wrong here. "Look, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I need to go."

"You aren't going anywhere." The menace was unmistakable. "I thought it was your Catholic upbringing that made you prudish about sex. Now I realize that I was at a disadvantage the whole time. You weren't available from the beginning! You lied to me and I'm not walking away empty handed."

"David! No!"

Mulder heard her scramble for the door and he leapt out of the car and started for the house.

There was a lot of scuffling and a few shouts before Mulder burst through the front door. Luckily, the dogs came up to him, wagging their tails, because Mulder had drawn his gun, ready to shoot. However, it wasn't necessary. Scully had David on the ground, neatly incapacitated.

"Scully?" Mulder was amazed. He shouldn't have been, his partner is quite capable, but he was still stunned that she dropped a jilted boyfriend like a sack of potatoes and then ruthlessly held him at gunpoint.

"Mulder?" She put the gun that she had pointed at him away. "I could ask what you are doing here, but I'll have to check my purse first. We are going to have to talk about this—at length."

"He tried to hurt you."

"And look where he is. I'm an FBI agent as much as you are, Mulder. Give me some credit."

"Sorry, Scully. You were just so…distant this morning and I was worried…"

Scully ignored him, then flipped David over and looked him in the eye. "David, I understand why you are upset. Considering the news I delivered, I'm willing to let this go, but if you ever threaten me like that again—I'll arrest you. Do you understand?" The poor surgeon nodded profusely and glanced between the two agents, nervously. Scully flipped him back and cut the zip tie. "Goodbye, David." She walked through the ruined front door and Mulder followed.

XXXXXXXX

Scully was furious. How dare Mulder put a bug in her purse…AGAIN! Not only that, but he followed her and broke down a man's door in a misguided effort to save someone that didn't need saving. Sometimes that man cared too much and other times, too little. He was maddening and quite dead meat after this. However, as her fury dissipated, Scully realized that it was a gesture from the heart. She got into her car and went back to her apartment. Mulder wasn't there. He knew he had fucked up.

She didn't hear from him for several hours, but a lovely bouquet of white roses surrounding a single red one came for her. _*Damn him*_ She read the card:

 _*Sorry. I love you. I wanted to protect you. And I wanted a chance at the man that tried to take you away from me. Forgive me—M*_

 _*Damn him again*_ He knows she can't stay mad at him. As soon as she put down the card, the phone rang. He was still watching her. She picked up. "Mulder…"

"You have reached Mulder's an Idiot's Restaurant. Today on the menu is a crow followed by a side of humble pie. To make reservations…"

Scully smiled into the receiver. "Come over tonight at 8pm. I'll make dinner. You bring the humble pie."

"I screwed up, Scully. Will you let me make it up to you?"

"You can try, I have a request…"

After she explained, the voice on the other end said one sentence. "Are you sure you want to do this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Act VII – Blue Angel / Blue Devil

Mulder listened to Scully's request and hung up the phone quite surprised. This was probably the last thing he expected from her. He asked if she really wanted to go through with this and frankly, he was nervous about it. What if it turns out that it wasn't what she wanted and it ruined their relationship? Mulder had to admit that he was curious how it would be with her, but…

He remembered the shredded dress and undergarments on Mary Buckley's floor. He watched the brutality of Claude slicing open her dress, drinking blood from her, then pounding her as she screamed. Scully wanted him to be unhinged like that and he wasn't sure he should do it with _*her*_. It wasn't that he had never done this before. Mulder's Oxford girlfriend, Phoebe Greene, was a uniquely twisted woman and she had introduced him to many forms of kinky sex. He knew this was an experiment with Scully, but he was afraid he would like it too much and then where will they be?

It was obvious from her explanation that she didn't want him to torture her, but she wanted him to desire her so badly that he lost control. Mulder had spent the last 7 years _*keeping*_ his control and now the enigmatic Dr. Scully wants him to lose it? Claude and Mary had infected them. Mulder would never admit it, but he lived vicariously through Claude as he took Mary by force. That large thrusting cock was his cock and those cries of pain and submission were because of him. It was Phoebe all over again. Damn her.

He was glad that Scully gave him permission, or he would have felt guilty for even considering it, but he wished she hadn't. The more Mulder thought about having Dana Scully submit to him, the more he wanted it. Mulder had desired her from the moment he saw her, but he switched himself off for the sake of The Quest. That's probably how they dragged this out for seven years and why Skinner had to pop him in the back of the head. Now, that he has felt and enjoyed her—he wanted more, but that dark part of himself he needed to keep away from her.

Last night was beautiful. Scully was soft, warm and willing. He got to taste her like he always dreamed and he will never forget her flavor—it was salty and sweet—like caramel. How many times throughout the years did he envision her wafting over him, like a spirit and he would lie with her? 50? 100? 1000? Most times she melted into his arms, they kissed and made love, it was just like last night, but there were the other visions where he conquered her and relished it.

His partner was a siren, but now she belonged to him. This woman asked him to take her to the dark corners of his soul and reveal to her what lay hidden there. Did she have any idea what she was asking for? Mulder had done almost everything that can be done to a willing woman and it seemed a form of sacrilege to taint her with his perversions. He will ask her to reconsider.

XXXXXXXX

Scully couldn't believe she actually said the words. She asked Mulder to take her with all the strength and power he had. She wanted to feel his raw lust in its purest form and he agreed—at first. Now he was calling back to talk her out of it. Why? Mulder didn't specifically say, but ended the conversation with 'I don't think it would be a good idea.' Huh. What about her wants and needs?

She realized that she put Mulder in a bad position by asking him to do this as compensation for his disgraceful behavior this morning. That was the only reason she was accepting his answer—it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Perhaps it was for the best. Mulder was obviously afraid of something.

The meal was going to be simple—salad, lasagna and Sara Lee cheesecake. Easy Peasy. Scully decided to concentrate on tonight rather than worrying about Mulder's rejection. It bothered her, but she did ask a very unusual request and it was early in their sexual relationship too.

Mulder came to the door at 8pm and Scully welcomed him. The man looked miserable. "Mulder? Are you ok?"

He sat down on the couch. "No, Scully, I'm not. I'm such a terrible excuse for a person. I let you down, I let everyone down…"

"Stop it, Mulder. Just forget about what I asked you a while ago. I was wrong. I shouldn't have put that pressure on you."

He barreled on. "First, I don't trust you to handle your own affairs. Then, you wanted something and I refused to give it to you. As a boyfriend, I'm shooting blanks."

"You weren't shooting blanks last night." Scully placed her hand on his. "It was special and I'm looking for a repeat tonight."

"You aren't still mad at me for the device in your purse?"

Scully shrugged. "No, I'm still mad about that. I just don't want to let the few opportunities we have to be together ruined by it. We go back to work tomorrow. There is plenty of time to be angry with you then. Come, let's eat, then you'll feel better."

Mulder ate, but his mood didn't improve. Finally, Scully couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hand and towed him to the couch. "Ok. Why did you refuse my request?"

He looked at her in pain. "You don't know me, Scully, and I don't want to ever hurt you. I'm not like Claude and I don't ever want to be. If I started down that road—who knows where it would lead?"

"You will _*never*_ be like him. It isn't possible for you, Mulder. I do know you, and I love you—just as you are."

"You don't know some of the things I've done. I don't want you to find out either."

Scully saw his distress and snuggled up to him. "I don't care. We are together now, that is all that matters."

Mulder pulled her close. "I want to make sweet, gentle love to you, Scully. Can I do that?"

She smiled wide. "Come, Mulder." They went into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder watched as Scully took off her clothing. The first time they made love, this part was a hurried affair. This time, he wanted to see her. Scully must have sensed it because she did it slowly and watched his face. He could feel his eyes dilate and get heavy. He was already aroused. When she removed her underwear and was finally naked to him, he felt the urge to take her right then, but he bit it back. She should have never put that suggestion in his head.

"You are so beautiful." Mulder rubbed an erect nipple with his thumb and weighed her breast in his hand. "I can't believe you are mine, Scully. I can't believe I have you."

"You are mine too, Mulder. I want to see some skin." He smiled and removed his shirt. "That's a start…" She moved closer and touched his chest.

That contact helped him disrobe quickly to his shorts. Desirable Scully was making it hard to contain himself. Knowing that she wanted him to assert control, was making this hard—and making him harder. He was already dripping and drenching his boxers.

"Take them off." Scully commanded and he obeyed.

Mulder's 8-inch-long, 1 ½ inch wide cock bobbed into view. He wasn't as big as Claude, but he was damn close. It was enough to interest Phoebe and many other girls in college. Right now, the only one he wanted approval from was showing her appreciation. Her glorious naked body was so close…

"I wanted to see you—more than the glimpse I got last night." Scully's voice seemed to have dropped an octave. It was deep, throaty and immensely sexy. "My, you are a big boy! I'll have to get a closer look."

She sat on the bed and pulled him close. Her mouth was right where it needed to be. She licked and Mulder nearly fainted. He was still dripping and Scully's mouth—those sweet delicate lips were catching every drop. Mulder was quickly losing his mind. He didn't dare reach for her. The sweet, gentle love he asked for was taking a completely different turn. He was getting more and more excited. He could feel his control slipping.

"Are you afraid to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She looked up at him as she sucked his glans. Mulder forgot the question. She asked it again, after she released him with a 'pop'. Oh god.

"Scully…please…"

"That's my line." She was stroking him now. "I say, 'Please, Mulder—fuck me.' I think that is how it goes."

"I can't take much more…"

"Then _*take*_ me, Mulder."

He did.

XXXXXXXX

Scully nearly shouted with joy when Mulder rushed her. She wanted this man's desire—and she got it. Her partner pushed her onto the bed, parted her legs and powerfully entered. Scully felt a little pain at the initial attack, but she was well lubricated from watching Mulder's slow burn. He was thrusting furiously and it felt so good to be crushed by her friend and lover and he grounded himself into her. When Mulder grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, it was unexpected. Scully realized that he had completely incapacitated her and was now taking his pleasure.

He had spread her legs wide and the difference in their heights meant that she couldn't see his face, but she could hear the sounds of his effort to complete the sex act. His strokes were powerful and he nearly exited her each time. Scully's body shuddered with the force of his thrusts and she couldn't believe how delicious it felt to give up total control and let Mulder take her how he wanted.

His breathing was coming in hard bursts and the grunts gave way to growls as she felt he was getting closer. The orgasm that had been building in her burst and Scully had no more resistance as she rode the wave. Mulder wasn't far behind and shot his liquid into her like a thunderbolt. Scully could feel it hitting her cervix and coating her insides. It was a glorious feeling, but when Mulder's breathing had returned to normal, he pulled out of her and strode out of the room. Scully was left confused and worried.

XXXXXXXX

He promised himself that he would *not* lose control—and he did. Shit. He just used his friend and partner in there after requesting that he slowly seduce her. What an ass he was. She was never going to speak to him again. He held her down! _*Held her down and raped her*_. He raped her.

"Mulder?" Scully walked into the room wearing his t-shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I raped you, Scully. You should stay away from me."

"You didn't rape me. I wanted that and I enjoyed it." She reached him and touched his arm gently. "It's okay."

Mulder couldn't face her. "I wanted to go slow and…I couldn't." He turned with anguish in his eyes. "I held your wrists! I put my weight on you…I forced you."

Scully wrapped her arms around him. "You took me just like I asked. There was no forcing done. Loving, normal couples have rough sex all the time. It's a way of enjoying each other, but there are lots of other ways too. If you don't want to do this—we won't, but don't refuse because you are afraid. Sometimes, I don't want to be in control and I trust you. You could never hurt me. I enjoyed giving my body over to you as it was a gift from me to my lover and it felt good. I could tell you enjoyed accepting my gift. Please don't feel guilty—I'd like to do it again sometime, but for now…come back to bed. I want to hold you." She took his hand and let him back to the room. After Scully removed his shirt, she hugged him again. "Lay down with me."

He did as she asked, but turned away from her. He was so embarrassed. This has not been a good day of self-control for him. Scully wrapped herself around his back and began kissing his shoulder. Her little hands roamed over his chest and her breasts were pressed against him. He loved her, she was so forgiving after all he had done.

"Scully…"

"Shhhh."

She continued her ministrations and he wanted her again—he was a sick bastard. Finally, he turned into her and in the dim light of the room he could see the shape of her hair, swell of her hips and he had to kiss her. Touching her face gently he met her lips and she responded eagerly. Soon he was exploring her mouth and drinking from her. She was so spicy and sweet.

Now, it was his hands roaming and exploring. Mulder ran his palm down her back and stopped right at the curve. This was his spot even before she became his lover. She had tried to wrest it away from him by covering it with that Ororborus serpent tattoo, but it was still his. He ventured on and cupped her lush bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. When Scully moaned into his mouth, he pushed her onto her back, leaned over her and suckled on a nipple. She had her hands in his hair and her moans got louder.

Mulder made an executive decision. He wanted her, but after earlier, didn't trust himself to maintain control. He rolled over and brought her petite body with him, now she laid on his chest. "I want you, Scully—like this."

She smiled and they kissed for a while, when she was ready she scooted down his chest and rubbed herself against his erection. He almost picked her up and speared her, but she was giving him a shot at redemption and a chance to prove he wasn't a brute—he was going to take it. She positioned herself and Mulder could feel her slick opening against him. When she pushed back and allowed him inside, it was an amazing sensation. Her body was taking him in an inch at a time—quite the contrast to his fierce entry only minutes ago. When she had completely enveloped him and sat upright, she cried out.

"Oh, god, Mulder! This feels so good! I wasn't sure I could take all of you."

"I need you, Scully. Start moving G-woman."

Having sex with the woman on top is a completely different experience than the missionary position. It was explained to Mulder that because of the angle of a woman's vagina, she is more designed for the man to be on top. Some women have to lean forward to accept a man's penis, but sitting up gives a level of penetration that is quite pleasurable to the female gender. Mulder liked it too. He gets to see Scully completely. He could tell that she was having trouble straddling him. Those little legs were stretched wide over his hips.

"Take my hands." Mulder and Scully interlocked their fingers and Scully found enough stability to start rocking back and forth. _*Ah, this felt like heaven*_

He was also told that in this position a woman can control how much friction her clit can get. Scully was grinding herself against him and moaning louder and louder. Her eyes were closed and her breasts swung in rhythm to her movements. Mulder remembered Mary Buckley's breasts bouncing as Claude pounded her from behind and the familiar tingling started in his balls. He had to stop this. He wanted Scully to come first.

He stilled her movements and pushed her up. Confused, Scully opened her eyes. "I want you to come first." He took a practiced thumb and started rubbing. It was almost like an electric shock went through his lover and she wore a look of surprise similar to Mary's that day. Mulder still held one of her hands and her grip got tighter and tighter.

"Oh, Mulder! Don't stop!"

Rubbing firmly, but gently, he continued to work until he felt it. Strangely, the other two times they made love, he hadn't noticed it, but when Scully came amidst screams and cries of relief, her vagina spasmed, just like his cock does when he comes. It tightened and pulsed on him and he found himself losing his tenuous control as a slick warmth coated his member. She just came on him! The thin thread snapped.

"I need you, Scully! I need to have you now."

Mulder grabbed her hips and pushed farther up into her, she moaned louder as he moved her up and down while thrusting into her, so it didn't take long until the tingling started again and this time, he let it build. When he finally erupted and sprayed her insides with his essence, he was nearly howling. This was one of the most satisfying orgasms he has ever had. Scully fell across his chest and Mulder pulled the sheets over their cooling bodies.

"We are going to stay right here for eternity. I hope Wing Yee delivers direct to the bedroom."

She smiled into his chest and kissed it. "I can't believe we waited this long to do this. You are a fantastic lover, Mulder."

"All part of the service package. At least there are some benefits to your screw up partner—huh?"

"You aren't forgiven for the tracking device— _*yet*_."

Mulder chuckled. "I'm looking forward to paying my dues."

XXXXXXXX

The two agents slept peacefully until the buttery light streamed through the window in the morning. However, it wasn't dawn that woke them, it was a ringing phone. Scully growled as she padded to the offending object. It was 5am and they weren't due in the office for 3 hours.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully?"

It was Skinner. "Yes, sir. Is something wrong?"

"Do you know where Agent Mulder is?"

The fact that he was using her title instead of 'Dana' meant this was business and she had better be careful. "Yes, I know where he is." She left it there hoping that Skinner got the point. He did.

"Good. Contact him. I need you both down at the Bureau ASAP. We have…a problem."

"What is it, sir?"

"I think it is best if we discuss that down here, but it has something to do with Bermuda."

Scully blanched. Their alteration of the timeline must have had more unintended consequences. "We'll be right there, sir." She hung up and went to get her partner.

XXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the Hoover Bldg., the guard told them to go straight to Skinner's office. Kimberly announced them and they were ushered into the presence of the Assistant Director of the FBI. Skinner was back to his starched white shirt, pressed dress pants and high shine shoes. The casual look from Bermuda was gone.

"Have a seat, Agents." He adjusted his wirerim glasses. "A few hours ago, I received a call from a Scotland Yard post on the island of Bermuda. Apparently, some fishermen picked up the lone survivor of what was a destroyed ship near the same coordinates of the previous disappearance of the _Queen Anne_. While that isn't strange in itself, who they found was." Skinner clicked on a monitor and a tape started playing. Both agents gasped at the image.

There was a man sitting in an interrogation room with several officers standing around. One spoke. "Please state your name and title for the record."

"My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder."


	8. Chapter 8

Act VIII – True Blue

The man claiming to be Fox Mulder was being flown to Washington D.C. and would be here in a few hours. Skinner dismissed the duo and they waited in their basement office for the arrival. Mulder was pacing.

"What am I doing here—how?"

"We don't know yet. He said he would only talk to us. When he gets here, we'll find out."

"I'm calling the guys. There has to be a reason he, _*I*_ , came back to that location. Maybe they can spot something unusual."

They waited a tense two hours before they were summoned to one of the Hoover Bldg. interrogation rooms. Mulder, Scully and Skinner stared through the one-way glass at Mulder's doppelganger. Unlike the ones on the ghost ship, this Mulder resembled the original, but seemed much older and haggard, even his hair was turning grey. He was thinner, had a haunted look in his eye and didn't appear to have shaved for days.

"Has he said anything?" Mulder was still in disbelief.

Skinner shook his head. "No, but he was found with a backpack that contained a strange device. Our team is checking it out now."

"I guess I had better get in there and talk to him."

"I want to go with you." Scully was adamant and Mulder nodded.

Mulder walked in first and Mulder#2 looked up, but when Scully entered, he stood. "Scully! You're here. I'm not too late."

"Too late for what?" She asked.

"To save you." Mulder#2 turned to the original. "You have to protect her—and yourself. Someone is going to kill her."

"Who?" Mulder was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know, we never found who did it. All I know is when and where. He might have been aiming at me, but he hit Scully dead on. The police told me that this is August 19th. It will happen in two days."

"Where?"

"Right outside of the Hoover Bldg. A white Ford drove up, a single shot was fired and the car sped off. Even the surveillance cameras from the building were of no use—the attacker's face was masked and the car, stolen."

"Prints? DNA?"

"None that was useable. The car was cleaned with a strong industrial cleanser."

Scully was shaken. "That's not much to go on."

Mulder#2 kept staring at her. "We have to catch who did it because even if that attempt doesn't succeed, I'm sure he will try again and I won't know about that one."

The original Mulder was skeptical. "How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"DNA test me."

"We know about the clones. Try again."

"Ask me something only you would know."

"What was my worst nightmare?"

"After or before Samantha was taken?"

"Before."

"Killer rabbits. I thought that the field rabbits were coming to invade the house and eat me alive."

Mulder put his hands through his hair and walked away. "That's right. I never told anyone."

Scully put a reassuring hand on her partner's arm then faced his doppelganger. "How did you get here?"

The other Mulder looked his twin in the eye. "I know this is strange and my presence disturbs you, but it was the only way to save her. The device that I had with me is a copy of the device that the scientist from the _Queen Anne_ built back in 1943. In the original timeline, the attempt at cloaking and time travel was an abject failure because the man who could have made it work went missing in 1939. This one was used in this timeline's Philadelphia experiment and it worked. I'm actually you, 2 years in the future. I remember what happened on the _Queen Anne_ and the changes that were made. It took me this long to track that item down and come here."

"Can you get back?"

#2 looked at the floor. "Probably not. One reason the device was never used it is only worked one way, but that is why I brought it with me, just in case…"

"What happened to your ship?"

"That's another reason it wasn't used. It was unpredictable and not everything passed through—correctly. My ship ended up with a massive fuel leak and I had to abandon it before it blew. The fishermen found me."

"Why didn't you just come here, to Washington? Why the Bermuda Triangle?"

"It doesn't seem to work any place else. No one has been able to figure out why. Look, we are wasting time on trivialities. We need to find out who wants to kill Scully."

XXXXXXXX

They let Mulder#2 sit for a while. He had agreed to a DNA test, but aside from that or getting the government to admit that time-travel device exists, there was no way to prove his story. However, Mulder, Scully and Skinner believed him. Why else would he be here?

Scully was upset. Learning you have two days to live is quite a blow. Also, the look in Mulder#2's eyes frightened her too. That Mulder had to live without her for 2 years and it aged him incredibly. If on one of these assignments, she loses her partner, lover and best friend, will she end up looking like that—haunted and desperate? They rushed the test results and it was a 100% match. This was Mulder.

Even if he was a dead ringer for a current FBI operative, the Bureau had no reason to hold him. Mulder offered to keep an eye on his twin and they went back to his apartment. Scully didn't understand how he could look himself in the eye—literally—and keep calm, but Mulder was trying. When she looked at Mary Buckley, she saw a different person, but this situation wasn't the same thing.

When they got there, #2 walked around. "I remember this place. I don't miss the dead fish."

Scully walked up to him, but stayed a respectable distance away. "Didn't you continue to live here?"

"No. I moved into your place—after. I…I missed you. I didn't wash the sheets for a long time because they still smelled like you." Mulder#2 just stared at her. "I need to hold you. May I, please?"

She nodded and the original Mulder came out of the bathroom to see his twin hugging his lover. Scully saw the look on her partner's face, but shook her head slowly so he just stomped into the kitchen. This Mulder has been through hell and risked his life to save her. The contact wasn't too much to ask.

When it was over, Mulder#1 emerged and glared at the other man, but #2 lifted his hands. "I know, but she was my lover as well. I needed that. Just remember that I'm here so that you…I… _*we*_ can keep her. If we succeed—my timeline won't exist. At least I hope so."

Scully threw up her hands. "I'm never going to understand all of this."

Mulder#1 was trying not to be sour. "You don't need to. We just need to prevent it from happening and catch the guy. Ok, we have to operate under the assumption that this assassination will take place as stated, what's the plan?"

XXXXXXXX

After they formulated a strategy, Scully went to go talk to Skinner about it. Mulder babysat his twin.

"How about some Wing Yee's? I haven't eaten in a while."

Mulder picked up the phone and ordered two of the usual, Moo Shu Chicken with extra pancakes. He sat crossly in a chair and waited for the delivery man. He had questions, but right now all he could see was that…person touching Scully. Even if he was himself, it sat like a rock in his gut. If they save Scully, and Mulder#2 stays around, who gets custody of her? Both of them would have rights and Mulder didn't like the possibilities.

"She forgave us—y'know. For the tracking device. She said the flowers helped. That was a good move." Mulder #2 was trying to make conversation.

"I don't want to discuss Scully with you."

"I do. I want you to know that the last 2 years have been hell. To lose her so soon after coming together…I almost killed myself."

That got Mulder's attention. Since this whole thing started, he wondered how he, Mulder, lasted 2 years without her. He would have shot himself the very next day.

Mulder#2 expounded. "I was going to do it. I went to her apartment and sat on her couch with my service weapon. I couldn't shake the pain of knowing that _*somehow*_ , I was responsible. Do you know what stopped me?" Mulder didn't look at him. "I put the gun in my mouth, but then realized that Scully's mother would see this and decided to do it in the bathroom. On the way there, I tripped over her overnight bag from the Bermuda trip. It was still there, almost in the middle of the floor. That's when I knew I had to try and save her. She saved me. I owed it to her to try. That hope kept me going for 2 years and a few minutes ago, I got to hold her again. _*We*_ found Samantha and _*I*_ found her. I'm not going to let her die again."

Mulder stared at the floor. He almost knocked himself out for loving her. This was so fucked up. The buzzer rang and the two men ate in silence until Mulder put on the TV. 'Dead Ringers' was playing on channel 50. They watched basketball.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder#2 slept in the underused bed and Mulder slept on the couch. The next day, Mulder woke to his twin getting ready to go out.

"I borrowed some of your clothes and I have a few things to do today. When should I come back?"

"That's not a good idea." Mulder was alarmed. "For all intents and purposes—you _*are*_ me. I could be held responsible for anything you do. You could affect the future in ways we can't predict. Look what happened with the _Queen Anne_."

"I can't stay here all day and you don't want to see me. I'd rather spend my day with Scully, but you won't let me near her. Besides, I—we have unfinished business."

"Like what?"

"I have two years of experiences you don't have. Can't you trust yourself?"

"No. Not when I don't know what you are going to do."

"Consider it a gift. I'll be back at 6." Mulder#2 strode out the door.

XXXXXXXX

"You just let him leave?" Scully stared at her partner.

"Have you ever tried stopping _*me*_ from doing something?" Mulder slouched in his chair. "He took my car. I didn't realize how difficult I can be."

Scully smiled at that statement. "Well…"

"I didn't ask for commentary. What did Skinner say?"

"He thinks it's a good plan. He isn't bringing anyone else in just yet, in case the Consortium is involved."

"If they are, they already know about the second Mulder. They will just call off the hit tomorrow."

"It doesn't feel like them. They wouldn't have allowed you to get ahold of the time-travel device in the first place and stop them. Something's not right. Have you heard from the Gunmen?"

"Not yet. But I can't stay around here and wait for someone to... Let's go see them."

Mulder drove across town and Scully was silent next to him. She wasn't sure what to do. However, he was finding this harder and harder to take. The stress of the impending assassination and then his twin wanting Scully too, it was starting to overwhelm him. However, that feeling was nothing like the shock he got when they walked through to door to the Lone Gunman's place to find himself sitting there. He should have known.

"It's true!" Langley said as they stood around facing each other. "Dude, this is so weird!"

Frohike glanced from one man to the other. "You didn't age very well."

Mulder#2 sniffed. "You didn't have to do the things I did to get ahold of that device. I've given you the schematics. Can you find out why it can only transport things to the past?"

"I'm not sure how you even got here." Byers was tapping at his keyboard. "Einstein's Theory of Relativity says it possible for a particle to go close to the speed of light and therefore forward in time, but all known science says that you cannot travel to the past. It would take more energy than is possible." Byers looked at Muder#2. "The fact that it works only in the Bermuda Triangle may be a clue, it sounds like it uses a natural wormhole, but we have little chance of figuring it out from a blueprint. We would need the actual object."

Mulder#2 nodded. "What happens to altered timelines?"

Byers continued. "Keeping in line with particle theory, all timelines (or possibilities) exist at once. There really is no such thing as an 'altered' one. I'm not sure what happens to human beings however. Some say the presence of a soul changes the dynamic the way observation changes particle behavior. It's your standard quantum mechanics."

"In short, you don't know," Mulder#2 said. Byers shrugged. "Or you won't tell me." Byers shrugged again.

Mulder watched the guys interact with himself so naturally as if a time traveler appears every other day. Scully put another hand on his arm. He wanted to hold her so bad right then and then it dawned on him that this…person could simply take his place and that frightened him. If his future self perceived him as a threat, he might take him out and move into his life…and Scully. This timeline wasn't big enough for the both of them.

Scully leaned over and whispered. "He's trying to get back to his own time, Mulder." He could tell she sensed his agitation.

Mulder knew that Mulder#2 wasn't trying to get back. He would end up in a timeline without a Scully in it and he knew himself better than that. He had an idea what Mulder#2 was trying for. He didn't like it much.

Frohike came over to them. "You guys want to sit? I've got some new alien autopsy tapes you can watch."

"Melvin," Frohike frowned at Mulder's use of his real first name, "don't you find this odd?"

"Of course I do, but you're here, _*both*_ of you and a problem needs to be solved. You have to get back somehow." Frohike lowered his voice. "Why _*did*_ you come here?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. Did the aliens finally invade?"

"Nothing like that. It's 'hush hush'."

"Ah," the little troll smiled. "I get it. Let me know what you can, when you can. We'll put it in the newsletter."

"You can't write about this, Frohike." Mulder stared hard at him.

"Why not?"

"It will create—problems and a lot of questions about our trip to Bermuda."

"Well, it's too late for Bermuda. We already started a 6-part series on the _Queen Anne_. The readers love it! I changed all the names, of course."

Both agents groaned.

XXXXXXXX

That evening, the trio had dinner at Scully's apartment. Mulder was in a bad mood because he was going to have to leave and take his Frankenstein home instead of staying and snuggling with her. The way #2 kept looking at Scully, irritated him. He was the only one allowed to moon after her like that. Of course, it was him doing it. Ugh.

"So, what did you do after you left the Gunmen?" Scully was trying to make conversation. The atmosphere was tense and quiet.

"I just ran some errands. By the way, here's the key to your car." His twin handed him the keychain.

Mulder tried not to snatch it. "You aren't going to tell us what future altering landmines you have placed for us?"

Mulder#2 stared hard at him. "I'm aware that I can alter the future. That's why I came back. The original timeline was changed the minute we got on that ghost ship so frankly, I don't care anymore. As long as Scully is in our lives now and going forward, that is all that matters."

"Why don't you tell me the winning lottery numbers next week."

"We don't gamble and we don't need the money. There are much more important things in life than that." #2 looked at Scully fondly. "Why don't you ask me something useful, like did they ever catch JB Spender or if the aliens invaded? Maybe who will be the next president? Aren't you curious about the future?"

"I am." Scully piped up. "What happened to my family?"

"That's not a pleasant subject. Your mother took your death very hard and eventually moved to San Diego to be with her daughters-in-law. Bill Scully and I got into a fight at your funeral and he broke my arm. I finally met Charlie and although he was upset, he didn't try to kill me. I lost touch with them after that. Even your mother wouldn't talk to me."

"What happened to the X-files?" Mulder finally was curious.

"I took a leave of absence and went searching for the device. When I couldn't take any more time, I came back and did a few cases with Mark Walker, just to keep my FBI credentials. Skinner tried to cover for me, but it wasn't going to be long before I was fired. I was on disciplinary action for a while when I hit both Kersh and Jeffery Spender. It's a good thing I found the object when I did. I might have been jailed soon. Walker hopefully carried on without me. He was a pretty good agent and had a taste for the paranormal."

It was silent for a while. Mulder's voice almost startled them. "Who _*is*_ going to be president?"

"George W. Bush."

"Really?" #2 just shrugged.

XXXXXXXX

It was getting late and Scully was giving them signs to leave. She didn't like the awkwardness any more than the men. Mulder stayed away from her all night so Mulder#2 didn't feel a need to compete. The twin did ask for another hug when they were leaving and kissed her—at length. That was tough, but he tried to be adult about it.

Back at the apartment, the men went their separate ways. Mulder typed on his laptop and #2 went into the bedroom. What was even more awkward was an hour later when Mulder heard strange sounds coming from there and he went to investigate. Finding no one in the bedroom, he opened the bathroom door to hear the shower running and a grunting sound he knew well.

"Oh, Scully! Uughh!" #2 was masturbating in the shower.

Mulder quickly (but quietly) closed the door and returned a little red-faced to the living room. He wouldn't mind doing that himself especially after the events two nights ago, but this Mulder would have those memories too. God, how he wanted her right now. Once the guy was caught and Scully was safe, Mulder#1 and Mulder#2 were going to have a very frank conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Conclusion – Midnight Blue

The fateful day came and everyone was naturally nervous. According to future Mulder, the agents would be walking out of the Hoover building at noon and the car would come by. There was no phone call or anything that would indicate why they were leaving at that time and through the front rather than the parking garage but, their best guess is that they were being carefully watched.

The duo left as expected and the white sedan did pull up. It fired one round that struck Scully in the chest, but when it tried to speed away, it's escape route was blocked by Skinner and his men. The driver tried to go in reverse, but that was cut off too. The man leapt out of the car and started to run while Mulder and a host of FBI agents chased him.

The ski mask obscured the assassin's face and for a while he was pulling ahead of his pursuers when he skidded to a halt. There in front of him was another FBI agent, a little grey around the temple and with a haunted look in his eye. He fired one shot as the throng caught up with them, but the assassin got a round off too. Both men went down.

Meanwhile, Scully was lifted off the ground by other agents and removed her flak jacket. One agent spoke into a radio and then listened. When he told Scully, she took off running.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder reached the two men and immediately went to himself. #2 was in the worst way. He was hit, where Scully was supposed to be and leaking blood like a sieve. Mulder screamed to someone to get on the radio and then tried to stop the bleeding.

"I want to see her." Mulder#2 could barely talk.

"She's on her way," Mulder#1 said. "Hold on."

Skinner entered the fray and saw the other man on the ground. He had been killed instantly. The A.D. knelt and removed the hood to reveal someone that Mulder recognized.

"That is David. Scully's ex-boyfriend. I can't believe he would do this."

Future Mulder was fading fast when Scully arrived and flew to him. The original Mulder stepped back. It looked like he was going to be an only child again.

"Mulder!" Scully touched his face.

"Scully," the dying man whispered. "I'm glad you are here at the end. I'm glad you are safe."

"I love you, Mulder. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you—you know that. I love you." Scully kissed him as he closed his eyes and died.

Luckily, only 4 people saw what happened next because the image of Future Mulder started to fade. Scully was holding his head, but it just vanished. The blood—everything disappeared. It was if he had never been.

Scully stood and looked at her bewildered partner. Skinner saw what happened too and covered his discomfiture by barking orders to get a forensic crew out here to remove the body of Scully's ex. Mulder waited until most of the agents had left, then pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Scully."

"Me too. He knew—didn't he? He knew when the timeline was altered that he would no longer exist."

"I think so. I think that's why he went to see the Gunmen. He wanted a confirmation on his theory that it was impossible to get back. He had planned to sacrifice himself the whole time. I should have let him…me…be with you. I was so selfish…"

"It's over, Mulder. Just like Antarctica, you saved me again. You were the only one that could."

Mulder sighed. "I get to keep you. He was right, that is all that matters."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder felt sorry for Skinner who had to explain this mess. There was no evidence of Mulder#2 except what existed in the memories of those that saw him. The image on the tape, the device, everything except the gun he purchased that morning had vanished. There was no hard proof he even existed. Skinner explained it as a Mulder lookalike as there were too many people that saw him to pretend. Mulder was cleared of the murder of David Crane because he had 10 agents see him _*not*_ shoot the man as he was with them the whole time. For show, a warrant was put out for the "other" Mulder, but Skinner withdrew it a few months later.

The scientific community was disappointed that their latest prize had disappeared from FBI headquarters, but that kind of stuff seemed normal nowadays. The Gunmen thought the ending was extra special cool and agreed to write about it as a fiction piece, but they had to tell the story. Mulder and Scully cuddled on her sofa that night and enjoyed each other's company. Life was returning to normal.

A month later, a strange package came to Mulder's apartment. It didn't have a return address and Mulder considered if it was a bomb, but decided to live dangerously. Besides, the handwriting was his. Inside there was a gift box, done up in a bow and a letter on top of it. Mulder pulled it off and read.

 _*Mulder:_

 _If you are reading this, then we managed to save Scully. I suspected David and followed him around for a while, but got threatened with harassment and had to stop. Anyway, I'm gone and you have her all to yourself. I tried not be resentful that you wouldn't let me love the woman I spend a hard 2 years working to get back, but since I am you, I understand._

 _In the box, you will find some items that I think will be useful. Take it from a 2-year veteran of a life without Dana Scully and take a hint. Good Luck._

 _M.*_

Mulder opened the container. Inside there were two envelopes and another small box. In one envelope was a gift certificate to the most premier English-style Bed and Breakfast in the area. It included 3 days, 2 nights complete with dinner, champagne, horse carriage ride, and a room with a view. The other envelope was two tickets to Bermuda scheduled for August next year and hotel reservations for a week. Mulder already knew what was in the smaller box. When he opened it, even he was surprised with his taste. A fantastic teardrop 1 carat diamond ring flanked by two strikingly blue sapphires the same color as Scully's eyes. My My. He liked that he had style.

XXXXXXXX

Skinner sat in his apartment sipping a whiskey. Sharon had been gone a few years now and he was alone. That didn't mean that he couldn't get company when he needed it, but after reflecting on the news that Mulder and Scully were getting married, it seemed to be not enough anymore.

He didn't blame them. Life was too short. Scully could have died and both men would have been left devastated. The last year, he resisted looking up his past once he learned that he was related to that Nazi, Claude Graber. When he had enough courage to press his family, he found that his father had kept mementos from his youth and there was a letter inside. It was from Mary Skinner to her son (Skinner's father) Frank—written while she was being held in a German prison accused of working with the Nazis.

The letter explained how much she was sorry he was taken away. How much she loved him and how much she loved his father. It was a hard letter to read, but there was one section that helped him understand it all.

 _*My son,_

 _You will hear terrible things about your father. They will say that he was evil and that he murdered people. Perhaps there is some truth in that-for both of us, but it was war and we were on the side of right. We did what we had to do and while I risked my life by even being with him, your father was even braver getting into the highest ranks of the German regime and stealing secrets to help the Allies. He was a member of the Nazi party, but he loved Germany enough to fight for its greatest ideals. Go, my son and do what you think is right in the world. Be brave like your father.*_

When Skinner thought about his grandfather killing himself when he should be celebrating victory and about Mulder giving his life to come back for the woman he loved; he understood Claude and Mary and the sacrifices they made. He knew from his days in the Vietnam War that in tough situations, sometimes you have to make hard and imperfect choices. It helped him understand why he chose to stay within the system at the FBI. He raised his glass, toasted his grandparents, then went to pull out his tuxedo to be best man.

THE END

Note: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to MulderNScully4ever for her beta work! :)

FYI, I'm aware there are some date fudges. Germany and Russia invaded Poland in October 1939, not August and Skinner was too old to have a father born about 1940 if he served in the Vietnam War (if they were both 18—maybe). I love writing fan fiction because you don't have to be accurate. J

I hope this romp through several sexual fetishes wasn't disturbing to most of you. In this '50 Shades of Grey' world, I didn't think it would be a surprise. What's interesting is that book is late to the game—big time. People have been doing this stuff for millennia and the fabric of society has managed to stay stitched together for the most part. The key is CONSENT. Some couples even draw up contracts. In any case, I don't condone non-consensual violence of any kind. Fantasies are fantasies and fiction is fiction. If they _*hurt*_ unwilling REAL people, it should stay in our heads and never see the light of day. Mulder and Scully are characters and I think they had fun. However, in case you haven't guessed…there is a little 'kink' in my step too.

Stay tuned: Mulder and the Indigo Girl


End file.
